


Danganronpa One-Shots

by sickkmcr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Dom Komaeda Nagito, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hajime Hinata - Freeform, Hardcore, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito x Reader - Freeform, Komaeda/Hinata - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Miu Iruma x Reader, Miu iruma - Freeform, Multi, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, Shuichi Saihara x Reader - Freeform, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito, Top Komaeda Nagito x Reader, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickkmcr/pseuds/sickkmcr
Summary: Basically, various danganronpa one-shots! Requests are open ^^ (x reader, nsfw, fluff)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 62
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

MATURE

SHUICHI SAIHARA:

"Ready?" Kokichi looked around at all of us. He had somehow convinced all of us to play seven minutes in heaven. He held a empty bottle of grape Fanta in the middle of our circle, and spun it. The faint sound of the glass scraping against the floor tore through my ears. What am I getting so worked up for? I asked myself. It's just a game. Nothing bad could happen. I heard the bottle come to a halt, looking over at who it landed on. Kokichi. "Nishishishi~" Ouma laughed to himself, getting ready to spin it again. "I wonder who I'll get.." His eyes drifted around the circle. "Hurry up and spin already, dickwad!" Miu groaned, crossing her arms. And with that, he spun it again. Sweat beaded down my forehead, watching it spin around and around until..it stopped.

"Shuichi!" He exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "Huh? M-Me?" My heart skipped a beat. He stood up, and began walking towards me. He stopped and glared down at me. "Don't tell me.." He said, pulling me up by the arm. "-That you're scared, Shuichi?" He questioned, the corners of his mouth lifting into devious smirk. "I'm not scared!" I pulled my arm away. "I'm not getting any younger here." He said, making his way towards a small closest across the hall. Reluctant, I turned back to everyone else. I didn't want them to think I was..scared.

With a sigh, I followed Kokichi towards closet. There he was, leaning on the doorway. "You know..we don't have to do this.." I began, rubbing my arm. "Pussying out already, Saihara? Pshh.." He shook his head. "Maybe that's why Kaede never liked you." He retorted, his eyes running me up and down. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing.." He trailed off, walking into in closet. I held my breath and followed him in. For a second, he grabbed the string connected to the lightbulb, smiling before cutting it out. He snickered, stepping closer to me. "H-Hey!" I warned, backing up, only to feel my back hit the wall. Shit. "What's wrong?"

"You're-" I cleared my throat. "You're just..really close to me.." I hesitated, pressing a hand against his chest to space us out.. "It's only seven minutes, Shuichi." He lowered his voice to a whisper, placing his hand over mine. A quick chill ran down my spine. "Ko-Kokichi!" I stuttered, feeling my palms grow sweaty against his. "I can make it quick, you know." He let go of my hand, pressing his knee against my crotch. "Gah! What're you doing?"

"It's seven minutes in heaven, Shuichi~, we aren't supposed to just stand around." He pointed out, pressing his knee harder against me. "I-I-Uh-I guess you're right..bUT-" I paused, feeling him start to toy with the hem of my pants. "Hey! Stop that!" I loudly protested, grabbing his wrist. I felt his free hand cover my mouth, "You wouldn't anyone coming in here with you..like this, would you Shuichi?" He asked me, letting his fingers run against the hem of my boxers.

"Unless..you'd like that?" He stopped for a second. With a soft gasp, he shoved his hand down. "Is Shuichi-Chan some sort of masochist?" He teased. I tried to say something. Anything, but-as much as I tried..I couldn't get a single word out. My breath hitched something awful. The unusual sensation of his fingers roaming around..there!

I whined against his left hand, the other beginning to slowly stroke my member. "What's wrong?" He asked, not showing any signs of stopping. The feeling of fear and humiliation swirled into one in my gut. "Huh? What's wrong Shuichi?" He asked again, picking up the pace. I threw my head back against the wall, holding back any sort of sounds that would only gaslight him. He laughed, slowing down a bit. "I never thought Shuichi would be the slutty type!" He laughed, stopping for a second.

I found myself almost..wanting it. "I-I'm not!" I spat out, trying to shove him off me. "That's not what your dick is telling me, Saihara-Chan!It's kinda cute." He uttered, continuing. "It-It isn't!" I felt my face burn. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but at the same time..

"You're twitching." He whispered. "D-Don't say things like that!"

"Cuuteee!~" He picked up his pace. "You know, I could always stop. We could walk out of here, and I'd never touch you again." He offered. I swallowed, holding back a guilty moan. "Don't hold it in..it'll feel better if you don't." He said, the warmth of his hands lingering over my lips once more. "I'm-I'm no-" I cut myself off, gasping. "What is it?"

"Hah..Hah.." I couldn't steady my breathing. I found myself rocking my hips into his hand. "Ou-Ouma!" I groaned into his hand, reaching down to grab his wrist. "What do you want?"He asked me, slowing down. "Mmfh-" I hummed. I choked on the salvia lathering my cheeks. "Go on, I'm listening."

"I want-I want.." I felt tears sting in my eyes. "Hmm?" He questioned, slowly starting again. "I want you to go-fAS-" I groaned, pressing the back of my head into the wall. "Faster!" I begged, glad he couldn't see the pathetic look on my face. "That's all you had to say."

I gripped his arm, digging my nails against his sleeve. "You're close, aren't you Shuichi?" He teased, pumping his hand against my member, harder and faster than before. "Ghh!" I moaned, almost agreeing.

thump, thump thump..

"Do I hear footsteps?" He asked me, moving his head to the side. "Please!" I begged again, gripping his arm. "Such a slut!" He laughed-pushing me over the edge. "Ghh-Kokichi!" I gritted my teeth, finishing against his hand.

KNOCK KNOCK

I panicked, pushing him off of me. "Damnit!" I cursed, trying to collect my composure. The door opened, and I was met with Kaito. "See, it wasn't that bad, was it?" He moved to the side, letting us step out. Miu snuck up behind me, smacking my ass. "Miu!" I yelped, turning back to face her. "Have fun in there?"

A/N

dear god what did I do-


	2. “Pretty!” // Miu Iruma x Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my writing is terrible im sorry hfzdzhzjfzjf

this is kinda short..sorry lol

It was a pretty calm day, and a few of the girls had invited you to go to swimming with them to get your minds off of things. You didn't want to feel left out, so you decided to go along. You had a pretty small selection to chose from in your closet, so you had settle. Holding up the only swimsuit you had, you sighed. "Maybe I should just..stay here." You shook your head. "No, I wouldn't wanna flake out on them." You said, trying to keep a positive mindset.

As you tied the back of your top, you couldn't help but stare at the reflection your body in the mirror. You thought about the other girls..and then there was you. Your eyes couldn't help but be drawn to all your "worse" features. Before you could change your mind, your doorbell rang."Fuckin' A' Y/N!" What's taking you so long?" Miu shouted through the door. You swallowed, crossing your arms over your stomach. "I-I'm coming!" You hesitated.

"Are you taking a shit or something? We're all waiting on you.." She trailed off as you walked towards the door. Thoughts raced through your mind. "What will they think of me? Will they think I look fat? Will they make fun of me?"

Tears stung your eyes, but you opened the door anyway. "Took you long en-" She paused, her usual expression fading into a more worrisome one. "Are you.. crying, y/n?" She asked, her tone losing its enthusiasm. "Uhm..No, no! I'm fine." You shook your head and quickly rubbed your eyes."What's up with you then?" She continued.You stepped out your room, closing the door, and looked back to what she wore.

A small pink bikini..it was similar to yours. But of course, she looked better than you ever could. You thought, starting to walk toward the pool area with her. "Got a lingering gaze?" She asked you, smirking. "Huh?" You snapped back into reality-you must have been staring. "Oh..I'm sorry, Miu." You apologized quietly, crossing your arms. "C'mon, y/n." She stopped walking. "What's going on?"

You tightened the grip around your waist, trying to hold back the tears but..

"Y/N, Are you okay?

You couldn't take it anymore. "It's nothing! Really!" You tried, losing control of the tears that had began pouring down your cheeks. "It's just.." You sniffled, rubbing your palm across your face. "You and all the other girls, look so pretty.." You began, avoiding her gaze. "Whenever I see my body, I hate it. I hate it..I can't stand the way I look." You lowered your voice, tilting your head down. "You're all so beautiful! Your bodies are so slim and fit!" You moved your head back up to Miu. "Are you serious?"

"What?" You questioned her. "Y/N." She stepped closer, placing both her hands on your shoulders. "Don't talk about yourself like that! You've got the hottest body!" Her smile came back. You couldn't help but laugh a little at that remark. "Of course you're beautiful.." She slid her hands off your shoulders, holding onto your arms. "I don't care what any of those asshats say about you! To me, at least.." She let out a breath, laughing at her own words. "You're so fucking pretty." She glanced away, a faint blush spreading along her face.

"You're perfect." Her eyes softened, holding a steady smile. "Really?" You shrugged, doubting. "I wouldn't lie to you, y/n," She assured you, letting go of your arms. "Quit crying!" She rubbed your face with a laugh. "You're gonna make me cry too, dumbass!" She snickered, holding eye contact with you. There was a moment of silence..you both stood there for a second-before she pulled you close, wrapping her arms around you.

"You're cute, y/n." She laughed into your bare shoulder. You were a bit hesitant, but hugged her back. "Th-Thanks, Miu." You smiled. "Alright, Alright, enough of this cute shit.." She pulled back, blushing more than before. "We should meet up with everyone else, hm?" She said, taking your hand. "Yeah." You nodded, walking off with her.


	3. “Saccharine”  // Obsessive! Komahina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off the song, “Saccharine” By Jazmin Bean!

_ob·ses·sion_

_/əbˈseSHən/_

_noun: obsession_

_the state of being obsessed with someone or something._

_"she cared for him with a devotion bordering on obsession"_

_an idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person's mind._

_plural noun: obsessions_

_"he was in the grip of an obsession he was powerless to resist"_

—

I looked down at the cup of my cold coffee, swirling my straw in little circles in it. I didn't even like coffee. I let out a sigh, lifting up my head. I came here every single day, the same exact spot, just to see..him. I knew it was such a gross thing to do - but I couldn't help it. He was the only thing I held onto. When everything was slipping past my fingertips, he never left. The little bell above the door chimed, almost in synch as I watched him walk in. _Hajime Hinata_. The familiar sting of nausea bubbled in my stomach at the mere sight of his face. I was hopelessly in love with him. There was only a single catch.

We had never spoken to each other.

I tore my eyes off him, I knew I wasn't worthy to make even the slightest eye contact with him. I knew his order by heart, quietly repeating it as he said it himself under my breath. Everything went as it normally did, he got his drink and-a bag? That wasn't what he normally bought..Before I could look away, he turned in my direction. My eyes shot back down to the table, praying I wasn't caught in the act. " _Hey_." My heart skipped a beat. Make that two.

My hands trembled, dropping the straw. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" My heartbeat rang through my ears, muffling the sound of his voice. It almost like I was underwater. "Hey! Are you okay?" I snapped out of my mind, and cranked my head up to look at him. "O-Oh..yeah! Of course.." I nodded, scrambling to keep it together. The sound of the chair scraping against the floor as he pulled it out bounced around in my mind. _Hinata_ - _Kun..was..sitting with me_? "I see you sitting here everyday, and I decided I'd introduce myself." He flashed a smile.

"Oh, I got this for you," He slid the bag across the table. "You always get coffee, but I've never seen you eat anything." He said. I looked between him and the bag. _He got me something? Me_? I paused, but reached for it. "You didn't have to do that." I mumbled, taking it. "It's no big deal." His eyes moved off me, and onto the coffee in his hands. "I-I'm Hinata. Hajime Hinata." He introduced himself confidently. I opened the bag, pulling out a bagel."I know." I thought aloud, freezing. I gripped the bagel between my trembling fingers. I swallowed. "I've seen you around..school.." I admitted. "Oh!" He nodded. "Komaeda right? I think I've seen you around before."He knows my name. He knows my name.. he knows my name. My..name..my name..he knows..my name..h-

"It's nice to meet you." I broke the silence with a small smile. He looked behind me, I noticed that-quickly moving my head out of his way. I turned back at the wall. Oh, the clock. "Say, Nagito, would you want to walk to school with me?" He asked, getting up. I could practically hear the sweat drip down my face. "Really?" I questioned, fumbling with that bagel. "I mean, if you don't want to go anywhere with trash like me if you don't-"I began. He looked a bit confused, pushing his chair back in.

I shoved the bagel into my mouth, nodding. "Let's go." I got up, almost tripping over my feet. The pit in my stomach grew deeper, if I had less self control, I would have definitely vomited by now. We made our way out of the cafe, onto the sidewalk. I could barely contain my thoughts. "So, what classes do you have?" He asked, talking over a few cars passing by. I couldn't get a word out. What was wrong with me? Stop it! Stop it-"Nagito?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want some water or something?"He began reaching into his school bag. A small grin teased the corner of my mouth. I nodded, "I'm fine..don't worry about me." I laughed, walking ahead of him.

"We're gonna be late, right?" I tried changing the subject-except I had bumped into someone. "I'm sorry-" I started backing up, until I met her eyes. A short girl stood in front of me. I held back a frown-it was Chiaki. She was sweet, don't get me wrong! Only..

"Hajime!" A big smile grew across her face, gently moving me out of her way. My heart trembled. They were always together. I was jealous. Jealous was an understatement. I wanted to be her. I couldn't help but imagine the things I hadn't seen between them. I was disgusted for feeling that way. "Chiaki!" He softly laughed, giving her a quick hug. I lifted my hand, rubbing the spot he touched me. "Have you met Nagito?" He asked her.

She turned back, lifting a hand to her chin. "I think I have.."I mentally scolded myself, remembering the time she caught me staring at her and Hinata-Kun across the classroom. She must think I'm some sort of pervert. "It's nice to see you." I smiled back, I stuck out a hand to shake hers."You too." She shook it. I gripped it a bit too hard, letting my mind wander. Her hands have touched his hands, his clothes..his body.. I let go, realizing what I was doing. "Well, we should get going." I suggested, rubbing my hands together. It was unbearably awkward. I felt discouraged by her..but..I knew. I knew someday, I'd mean more than she did to Hinata-Kun someday.

A/N: sorry if this sucks im trying sfhadhahfahd


	4. Requests!

Requests are open! ;) 

-nsfw   
\- x reader   
\- fluff 

basically anything!


	5. roller skating // komahina fluff

Hajime wanted to try something new with Nagito, so he invited him to go roller skating.

As the employee set their roller skates up onto the counter, Hajime couldn’t help but notice the expression on Nagito’s face. “What’s wrong?” He asked, picking up his roller skates. “Huh? Oh, nothing!” He shook his head, grabbing his own skates.

The truth was, he didn’t know how to roller skate. He didn’t want Hajime to know that though. Of course Hajime knew though. He had to admit, he was a bit overwhelmed with the music and other people, but..he felt better with Hajime there. They walked over to one of the little booths anyway. “Have you ever been skating before?” Nagito asked, sitting down beside Hajime. “A few times.” He replied, pulling off his shoes. “Have you?” 

“Yeah!” He lied, kicking off his shoes like Hajime did. “Really? I didn’t think you’d do something like that.” He began putting on his skates, and Nagito did the same. He looked over at him, trying to figure out how to tie them like he did. He noticed his fumbling with the strings, and offered to help. “N-No I got it.” He mumbled, hearing Hajime laugh a bit. “It’s not funny!” 

“Hold on..give me your foot.” He grabbed his skate, tying it for him. Growing a bit flustered, he put on a wobbly smile. “Thanks, Hajime.” 

“No problem.” He smiled, standing up. “Are you coming?” He asked, turning back. “Of course!” Nagito quickly nodded, gripping the booth as he tried standing up. “Need some help there?”

“Uhm..I got it!” He assured, getting up onto his feet. Okay, progress! That is until, he tried moving. Letting out a yelp, he fell right into Hajime, almost knocking him over. “Woah!” He laughed, helping him gain his balance. “Maybe I’m a bit rusty..that’s all.” He said, grabbing onto Hajime’s arms-but quickly let go. “Sorry! ..I doubt you’d want trash like me’s hands on you.” 

Hajime sighed, grabbing his hands. “Don’t worry about it.” He began inching backwards, leading Nagito infront of him. 

“I’ll help you, okay?” He smiled. Nagito paused, surprised Hajime would even hold his hand. “Are you sure? I can manage on my own.”He said, slowly following him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t know how to skate, Nagito?” He asked. He frowned a bit, looking away. “It’s embarrassing!” He blushed. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think it is.” Hajime said, pulling him into the rink. “Ha-Hajime!” He exclaimed, grabbing onto him. 

“You’ve got it! Don’t worry!” He told him. N-Not re-really!” He clung onto him, trying not to fall. “It’s not that bad once you get the hang of it.” Hajime said, holding onto his hands. “Hajime?” Nagito said, gaining a bit more confidence. 

“You’re not gonna let me fall, are you?” He hesitantly asked, watching a smile tease his lips. “Nagito,” He laughed, bringing their interlocked hands up to his chest. “ I’ve got you.” 

His face burned, and his heart began beating faster. There was something about this that made him think of Hajime differently. “Why are you so nice to me? I really don’t deserve anything you do.” Nagito asked out of the blue. 

He thought for a moment. Why did he like Nagito so much? 

“You-You always put me in a good mood..you know? You seem so carefree..no matter what happens.” He began. “You confuse me sometimes but..I really wanna get to know you better. And..I really like your smile, and you-“ He stopped himself, realizing what he was saying. Nagito nervously laughed, “You really think that?” 

“I can’t believe you think so highly of me, out of all people!” His smile grew bigger. “It’s not a big deal.” He brushed him off, blushing a bit. “I really like you, Hajime.” He nodded, forgetting about his footing. “If anything, I-“ He cut off himself off, losing balance. He fell into Hajime, who fell backward. 

“God..” He mumbled, realizing he was directly on top of Hajime. He had never been that close to him before. “Geez, Nagito!” He groaned, sitting up. “Right! Sorry about that..” He moved back. “What were you saying?” Hajime asked, getting up. He stuttered, watching him reach out his hand. “I just..” 

“I really like you, Hajime.” He grabbed his hand, letting him pull him up to his feet. “Thanks for tolerating me.” He said, hesitantly taking his other hand. “Nagito,” He sighed, gripping his hand. “You need to value yourself more!” He nodded, holding his hands up to his chest. “Can you do that..for me?” He asked. 

“For you?” He repeated. “Yeah! For me.” 

Those words repeated in his head. “ Does..Hajime..care about me?” He thought. 

“I care about you, Nagito. I really do.” He said. His heart sank. He had never really been told that before. “Now, c’mon.” He pulled him across the rink, holding his hand. “Are you feeling okay? Your face is really red.” Hajime pointed out. “Yeah! I’m okay!” He panicked, looking away. “Are you blushing or something?” 

“No! I’m not blushing! Why would I be blushing?” He asked, his face growing more red. “It’s cute.” He commented. “Di-Did I say that out loud?” 

“Say what?” Nagito asked. “Nothing.” He shook his read 

“Oh, nothing..it just sounded like you called me cute.” He shrugged. Hajime groaned, hiding his face. “It’s okay-I-I..”

“I think you’re cute too.” Nagito smiled. “You’re blushing too!” He laughed, looking down at their hands. His face grew redder. “I can let go-if you want.”Hajime said. “No!” He exclaimed, holding onto his hand. “I me-I mean-it’s okay. Let’s go around one more time, yeah?” He asked, referring to the rink. “What do you want to do after this?” Nagito asked, taking lead. “Look at you!” Hajime smiled. “You’re doing so good! I knew you could do it.” 

“You don’t mean that. Do you? T-Thanks though.” Nagito said, still smiling. “I do!Anyway..” Hajime continued. “Maybe we could get something to eat?” 

“Is there anything you wanna do?” Hajime asked. “I-I don’t really care. I just wanna spend time with you.” He said, squeezing his hand. “You don’t..You don’t have to though.” He added in a mumble. 

“No, Nagito. I like spending time with you. I always do.” He smiled, nodding. “There’s so much I wanna know and learn about you. You’re really cool..” Hajime said. “You think I’m cool?” His face lit up. “It feels good when you say stuff like that.” He said. “-Kinda weird but..I like it. Everything you say makes me so happy, Hajime! I could die!” He exclaimed, smiling. “Right.” He shook his head. “You make me happy too.” 

What was this feeling? 

Hajime looked back him, a big smile on his face. Why did it make him so happy? 

“Nagito I-I think I lik-“

With that, Nagito tripped on his skates and fell. Again. “Ah! Are you okay?” Hajime bent down, helping him up. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He sighed, rubbing his arm. “I think I’m ready to go.” 

“Alright.” He nodded. 

After returning their skates, they were headed to a nearby diner to get lunch. “Uhm..” Nagito began, “Hajime? Is it..is okay if we hold hands?” He asked. “Sure! I don’t mind.” He took his hand, interlocking their fingers. Once again, a red tint fell on his face. With his complexion, it was obvious when he was flustered. “I’ve had a lot of fun today.” Nagito said, looking over at Hajime. “Me too. I’m glad we got to do this. At first..I didn’t think you’d want to go roller skating.” 

“Why not?”

“It just didn’t seem like your thing. But, I’m glad you were willing to try something new.” He smiled. “I like that about you. Somehow you can be so optimistic, even in the worst situations.” 

“You really think so?” He tilted his head. “Yeah! It’s just..something I like about you.” He got a bit embarrassed. Nagito smiled, feeling satisfied. “I can’t explain the things I feel when I’m around you, Hajime.” He said, stopping. “I’ve never felt like this before.” 

“What are you talking about?” Hajime asked, assuming this was another meaningless ramble. “I can’t-I don’t know how to..” He let go of his hand, his breaths growing shallow. “Nagito! Calm down!” Hajime tried to tell him. 

“I’m in love with you!” He shouted. “You’re..” Hajime froze. “Hajime.” He placed his hands on his shoulders. “You’re the only hope I need!” He nodded. “I-I..” He moved his hands. 

“I love you! I admire you, I really do. I’ve never felt like this before..” He wrapped his arms around himself, nodding. “Nagito I-“ 

“I like you too.” 

“What?” He snapped out of it, looking back at him. “I tried telling you at the skating rink but..you kinda fell..and I couldn’t gain the strength to tell you.” 

“Really..Really? You aren’t just saying that?” His eyes grew glassy. “I’m not, I-I love you, Nagito.” 

Hajime pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his back. “I really do.” 

He slowly hugged him back, holding him against his chest. 

This was it..someone actually loved him.


	6. Yandere! Nagito Komaeda x Reader // NSFW

_** Requested by @sweet_sins  ** _

You didn’t know how it happened.

All you knew was that Nagito had gotten into your room, and was covered in blood.

“You’ve always got me thinking that I’m gonna get you, Y/N.” He raised his voice, striding towards you. You crossed your arms, backing up a bit. “But..” His smile fell. “I never do.” He looked off. “Someday,” He began, grabbing your hands. “You’ll love me as much as I love you!” He nodded, losing whatever sanity he had left in his eyes.

“Nagito! You need to leave.” You said, trying to pull your hands back. “You just don’t realize it.” He brought your hand up to his cheek, smiling at you. “What’re you going on about?” You questioned, getting fed up at this point. The pale left his face, replaced with more of a red tone.

“I did this for you!” He exclaimed. “Is .. Nagito, what did you do?!” You asked, pulling your hand away. He looked hurt, but continued. “It was all for you! The perfect murder! All for you!” He brought his hands up to his face. “Murder?” You repeated, backing up until you bumped into your bed. “What’s wrong with you?! G-Get away from me!” You screamed.

“Nobody can get between us ever again. It’ll just be me and you. . .” He said.

“What are you talking about?!” You asked, feeling tears form in your eyes.

“I don’t mean to scare but .. I’m obsessed with you, y/n. You’re all I need! I-I’m in love you!”

“Wh-“ You paused. “I-I don’t . . .” You shook, not knowing how to reply. You watched his smile fall into a look of anticipation. “I can’t accept your confession.” You said, fearing his reaction.

“Please! Just leave me alone!” You begged. “Don’t you get it? I’m all you need now!” He nodded. You looked around, spotting the door. “I..” You began, but ran for the door. Your hand reached the door knob, but he grabbed your arm. He spun you around to face him. “Let go! You’re-You’re hurting me!” You struggled.

You felt the warmth of his lips press into yours as he moved his hands up to your face. You were reluctant, but pushed him off.. he kept talking. “That’s it!” He laughed, pushing you back towards the bed. “Get off of me!” You shouted, pushing him away.

Before you knew it, he had pushed you against the bed. “You-You’re crazy!” You cried, trying to sit up. He hovered over you, pinning you onto the bed. You were completely defenseless.

His hands pressed yours into the bed, interlocking your fingers. It almost felt nice to have someone else’s hands against yours but .. “G-Get off of me!” You screamed, thrashing any way you could. It wasn’t must use. “Even if I get away with this..” He slid a knife from his pocket. “Only I’ll make it out of here alive. Without you.” He looked away. “If I’m found guilty .. I’ll die too.” He mumbled. “Why did you do it?” You asked. “I couldn’t let ( _character of_ _choice_ ) get between us. The longer he/she lived, the chances of (him/her) getting you before I could grew stronger . .” He explained. “I couldn’t take it.”

“(He/She) didn’t deserve you. I know I don’t either but, I couldn’t take it!”

“That’s it ..” He smiled.

“Stop it! Shut up!” You shook your head. “You can be the corpse..” He brought the knife up to your cheek and slid the metal down it. “And I can be the killer.” You winced, jerking your face away. You felt the blood run down your face.

He laughed to himself, and moved it away. He held the knife up, that look coming back to his eyes with a smile. “Do you want to die together? Y/N?” He asked.

You opened your mouth to say something, but not a sound came out. “The only way we can truly to be together, is the afterlife!”

“We can go out Romeo and Juliet style! A suicide pact except . . . I’ll kill you first!” He cackled, nodding.

“Let me try again. Do you want to die together, Y/N?” He asked you, bringing the knife up to your throat. “Yes I do.” He whispered. “I-I-Um .. “ You stuttered. He began rocking it side to side against your throat, awaiting an answer. “ .. yes?” You lied.

“I’m so happy!” His eyes grew glassy, tears began to stream down his face. “Our first .. and last night together.” He sighed. “Let’s enjoy it, shall we?”

“Please just..” You sighed, trying to string together a sentence. His weight pressed down on you, eyes roaming your body. “Leave me alone!” You shouted. He frowned. He shushed you, caressing your face. “For now . . .” He leaned in, “Why would you wanna miss out?” He asked, the warmth of his breath hitting your ear. He moved away. “I don’t wanna do this, Nagito.” You shook your head, hoping that would do something.

Your thoughts had began to race, losing control.  _What was he going to do? Was he going to kill me?_

You swallowed and closed your eyes. Instead of more pain-you felt his hand move off yours. “Huh?” You looked back at him. He ran his hand against your chest, up to your throat. “Y/N..” He began.

“Pretty, Y/N.” He spoke, directed at himself more than it was you. You held your breath, feeling his other hand leave your own. His hands traded the curves of your hips, dipping down towards your hemline. “I know what you’re thinking.” He shoved a finger into your bottoms, tugging them down a bit. His eyes flickered up to see your expression. “W-Wait!” You protested, trying to get him off you.

Your tears came back, blurring your vision. You heard him mumble as he pushed your thighs apart. “Pretty, Y/N.” He repeated, pulling at the hemline of your underwear. You felt his hot breath fanning over your entrance, “Don’t be so tense~” He hummed, roughly pulling your underwear to the side. You wanted to scream, kick him, hit him, do anything! You cursed at yourself, that feeling of fear holding you back.

As his hair brushed against your inner thighs, he looked up at you. He began pressing his lips against your nether regions, planting kisses, until you felt something warm . . wet? You yelped, not knowing how to react. You looked down, only to see his head between your thighs, hands on either of them.

You looked up at the ceiling, sighing. Your face grew red, you had never felt something like this.

His tongue swirled against you, rubbing and sucking against your clit. In a way, it started to feel . .

“Mmh!” You moaned without a single thought, gripping the sheets. He continued, his hot saliva lathering your skin.The pleasure began building up, edging closer and closer until .. he stopped. He moved back. “Who would have guessed Y/N tasted so good?” He asked, shoving two fingers into his mouth. “Wh-What are you doing?” You asked, sweat beading down forehead. He pulled them out, a string of salvia following. “You see,” He moved his head back down. “I read in a book that you should use your fingers beforehand to-“

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up and get out of here!” You shouted, which wasn’t much use. He looked up at you with half lidded eyes. He then looked back down, rubbing his fingers against your entrance before roughly pushing them inside.

“Gah!” You cried out, gripping the sheets. He opened his fingers, and continued pumping them into you. Ignoring your whimpers, his tongue ran across your thigh. You felt his teeth teasing at your skin, harshly biting into you like an apple. You cried out, trying your best to pull away.

It wasn’t any use, even if you did happen to get away..he was much taller, heavier, and stronger than you. You wouldn’t get very far.“Even Y/N’s blood tastes good!” He laughed, pressing his thumb into the bite marks. You didn’t know what to do, or say. Any hope of getting away had went straight out the window. Though you afraid, part of you . . . was kinda into it.

His eyes flickered back up to you, then to his fingers.

“Oh, Y/N ..” He said, violently yanking out, continuing to roughly pump his fingers into you. Whimpers left your mouth, as that pain slowly melted into pleasure.

“Ghh!” You bit your lip, caught between wanting to kick him, or beg him to keep going. “Please, Please-Nagito-You-“ You panicked, coming to your senses. “Yes, Y/N?”

“Did you want something?” He asked, quickening his pace. You sunk your head into the mattress, holding in any guilty sounds. He pulled his fingers out, bringing them into his mouth. “Go on, I’m listening.” He said, crawling back over you. “Mm-I-I Uhm..”

“Pretty, Pretty y/n.” He uttered, yanking up your shirt. “He-Hey!” You tried grabbing his hands, but it wasn’t much use. He laughed as he groped your chest with a smile. “Mmhaha!” He laughed, squeezing them, rubbing your nipples against his palms. “They’re a lot different than I’d thought!”

He brought his head down, filling his mouth with your right boob. ( dude saying bReAst felt weird. deal with it)

“Nagito!” You exclaimed, feeling his hands trail down your stomach. His teeth grazed your skin, gently biting down. “S-Stop that!” You pushed his head away, tired of his biting. He looked up, popping his mouth off your chest. He bit his lip, and began sliding his fingers down your stomach, pulling off your underwear all the way. He pushed two fingers back in, holding his hand on your stomach. “I guess .. that’ll work .. “ He mumbled, pulling them out. You leaned your head into the pillow, trying to calm down.

_He_ _won’t really dont anything, right?_

The sound of his belt clanking bounced around your head like a sick tune. Before you knew it, he had grabbed you by the ass, pulling up towards him. “Pretty, Y/N ..” He giggled like a little girl, repeating that to himself. He moved your legs over either side of his own hips. You felt your thighs brush against his own bare skin.

You felt the head of his member tease your entrance, something wet lathering against your skin, making your fear only grow. You screwed your eyes shut, feeling the rough pressure hit you as he forced himself into your entrance. “Ha-Hah!” He breathed. “I-I’m sorry! Pl-Please!” You repeated, feeling him begin to rock into you. “Don’t apologize!”

“It’s okay!” He smiled, “Because look! Because you’re so cute! And-I’m having so much fun!” He gawked, violently quickening his pace. You closed your eyes, letting out cries of pain. “Y/N-Ch-Ch-a-nnn! Look-look at me!” He practically begged. You hesitated, butopened your eyes, letting tears fall down the sides of your cheeks. You felt more pain, as you groaned. “Take it out!”

“What’s wrong? Am I too big for little Y/N?” He asked, grinning. Tears kept streaming down your face, You didn’t want to admit that, you knew it would only boost his ego more. “S-Stop it! Get-Get o-“ He cut you off, wrapping his hands around your throat. You found yourself grabbing his hands, desperately gasping for air. Spots speckled across your vision, blurring his face a bit. If only you had passed out.

After noticing your complexion changing, he let go. You took in a deep breath, gasping and combing for a moment. “Are you done?” He asked, looking down at you. Your chest kept rising and falling at an alarming rate-but..you nodded. “Good!” Your hands shook beside your head, not knowing what to do anymore. “Y/N is so warm . . . Don’t you love the way you tighten around my dick?” He asked.

You couldn’t string together a sentence, feeling him twitch inside you. You thought back to the first day you met Nagito .. never would you have imagined he’d be slamming you into your own mattress..

As he let out a guttural moan, his lips brushed against your neck. “I-If I could .. “ He gasped. “I’d stay in you forever y/n .. “

“It’s a shame . . .” He mumbled. “My last wish is . .” He pulled back, meeting your eyes. “To truly fill you with hope!” He said. It was dim in your room but, bright enough to see the intimidating expression on his face. Between his weird words, and the pain, it started to feel . . . good.

As he rode into you, knots twisted in your stomach, bubbles of pleasure appearing over your eyes. He nuzzled into your neck, sinking his teeth back into your skin. You cried out, feeling his tongue swirl against the blood. Moans escaped his lips into your ear, and he gasped again. “Y/N!” He repeated over and over, his thrust growing sloppy, as he began going at a different angle.

“I-I’m gonna cu-cum inside~” He cooed into your ear, grunting. “Na-hh-Nagito-No!” You protested, trying to change his mind. He somehow kept going, harder and harder with each movement. He uttered your name under his breath. Digging his nails into your hips, he took all that sexual frustration out onto you. All those times he got off to you, finally led up to this.

You felt his nails draw blood, as He stuttered our your name..filling your entrance up with warm . . “hope.” He kept thrusting into, riding out his high. “Gh..gh..” He laughed, pulling out of you. “What’s with that look?” He tilted his head. “You look like someone just stole your virginity, Y/N!” He laughed, how was he so carefree? Like this?

He pulled up his pants, straddling your hips. “Y/N .. I love you. I love you, so much ..” He grabbed the knife from off the bed, and pressed it up to your throat. He kissed you once more. 

There wasn’t much pain but . . you tried choking out your last words. “ I-lo-“

“ **I love you too.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song references / inspiration: 
> 
> Do you want to die together? - Stars  
> Sarcasm - Get Scared  
> You’re so creepy - Ghost Town


	8. Ibuki Mioda x Fem! Skater! Reader Fluff

I don’t know shit about skate parks I’m sorry tsjhsfshfitsdgidkg bare with me. I’m not skilled with x reader writing so ALSO bare with that! this was written with someone from wattpad on mind <3

You were at your local skate park, sitting on a nearby bench by yourself while trying to cool down. As you perched one leg up onto the bench with the other on the ground, you watched people fly past you on their skateboards. You sipped your (favorite) monster energy drink, almost choking when a certain girl rode past you. 

A girl with torn blue and purple stockings, what seemed to be a school uniform, but it looked a bit more casual and unique to you. 

Your eyes followed her as she skated past you, your face flushing a bit pink. “Gh! What am I doing??” You asked yourself, getting up. You wanted to talk to her but .. something held you back. As you got back up, set down your drink. It had gotten hot anyway and tasted like ass. You tossed down your skateboard and got back on, heading back to the park. Some reason, you just couldn’t get that girl off your mind. You looked over, and there she was!! Since you were too busy looking at her, and not your feet, you felt your skateboard slide out from beneath you. 

You frantically stuck your arms to catch yourself, but it was too late. With a loud impact, you hit the concrete, skinning up your knees and palms. “Damnit!” You groaned, sitting up. “Ibuki saw you fall! Are you okay?!” You heard a sweet voice say. You looked up. It was her! It was the cute skater girl from earlier! 

“Are you okay?” She crouched down, taking out her earbuds as she got down to your level. “Ah! Y-Yes!” You nodded, feeling your face burn. You glanced to your knees and hands, that had began to bleed a bit. “You’re bleeding!” She exclaimed, and grabbed your hand. You started to mentally freak out. “Hold on! Ibuki falls all the time, she knows just what to do!” The girl pulled out a handful of neon bandaids from her bra. “What’s your name?” She asked, opening one of the bandaids. “Umm .. It’s Y/N.” You told her, not knowing how to feel about her hands on your own. “Y/N?” She repeated. It felt nice to hear her say your name.

“Y/NNNN!!” She smiled, gripping your hand. “We’re gonna be best friends, I can already tell.” She said, beaming. “Really? We just met.” You questioned. “You should never question fate!” She nodded confidently. After sticking some bandaids over your hands, she started opening a few for your knees. “How long have you been coming to this skate park, y/n?” She asked you, looking up from the bandaid in her hand. You hesitated, feeling flustered under her gaze. “Not very long.” You answered. 

“I figured, I definitely would have noticed such a cute girl like you sooner!” She said, laughing. Cute? She called you cute! “Same with you...” You said without thinking. “Awwww!” She blushed a bit herself. “Ibuki has been coming here for a while but, she gets lonely.” She pouted. “Buuuuuuut! Ibuki has y/n now!” She pressed a bandaid over your knee. You were surprised at how friendly she was being. You had heard of social butterflies but she was .. a bit extra. 

After she finished putting your bandaids on, she stood up, and held a hand out to you. “Th-Thank you, Ibuki.” You thanked her, taking her hand. “No need to thank me! It was my pleasure.” She assured you, not letting go of your hand. She handed you one of her earbuds. “Do you listen to girl in red?” She asked, tilting her head. “Do you?” You asked, taking the earbud. You put it in, hearing the lyrics of “Girls” by girl in red, but .. it wasn’t Marie singing. And frankly, it sounded VERY different.

“Is this you?” You asked, watching her eyes light up. “Ibuki loves girl in red, so Ibuki put her own spin on it!” She explained, putting the other earbud in her ear. “I really like it!” You said. “You do?” 

“Ibuki is sooo happy!!” She grabbed your other hand, and began spinning you around. “Usually people don’t like my music .. but .. I’m glad you do!” She laughed. “Come on!” She said, pulling you by the hand. “Woah! Where are we going?” You asked, trying to follow along. “This restaurant nearby, It’s the best!” She told you, leading the way. “They have Ibuki’s favorite milkshakes. You’ll love it, y/n!” 

Once the two of you made it to the restaurant, Ibuki took you up to a bar andsat beside you. You watched her order a milkshake, with all kinds of toppings on it. “How about it y/n? What do you want?” She turned to you. You looked up at the menu on the wall, feeling her eyes linger on you as you ordered. “Got it.” The waitress wrote it down, and look back at you and Ibuki. “I hope you two enjoy your date!” The waitress smiled, and walked off. “Thank youuu!” Ibuki waved. “Date?” You blinked, looking over at her. 

The waitress soon came back with your milkshakes, handing them to you and Ibuki. “Sooo ..” She leaned over, picking the cherry off your milkshake. “Do you believe in fate?” She asked, swirling the straw around in her milkshake. “What’re you talking about?” 

“Weeeeelllll ..” She leaned back in her stool. “Ibuki thinks her and y/n are destined!” She said. “D-Destined?” You coughed on your milkshake. “Y/N.” She placed her hand on yours. “I-I know we just met but .. Ibuki feels a very strong connection between her and y/n!” She said, intertwining your fingers with hers. Her face was even redder than before. “You feel it too, don’t you?” She asked, noticing the blush on your face. “I-I guess so ..” You said. “Yaaaayyy!!” She threw her arms around you, almost knocking your milkshakes over. She pulled away, staring at you. “I-Is there something on my face?” You asked, quickly wiping your mouth. “Ah! No! No! I was just thinking, I would love to give you a makeover!” She smiled. “Makeover?” 

“Yessss! Ibuki would love to do your hair, and your makeup, and maybe put you together some outfits.” She brought her hands up to her face and smiled. “Awwwhhhh! Y/N would look so cool!” 

“I mean ..” She looked you up and down. “You already do look really pretty!” She said. “I really like your style, y/n. I know sometimes people can hate on what you wear, or what you do or like .. but .. Ibuki thinks you should do what makes you happy! Ibuki loves to see a smile on your face!” She leaned in towards you, then bursted into laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” You asked. “It’s just .. Y/N looks so cute when she’s blushing!” She snorted, almost falling off the stool. “A good taste in music, she skates, she’s cute, she’s sweet .. keep it up and Ibuki might start falling for you!” She said. “I’m guessing you have a type?” You asked. 

“I wouldn’t say I have a  type .. Ibuki goes for anyone who catches her eye .. and y/n just happened to!” She booped your nose. “Oh! Oh! y/n!” She exclaimed, grabbing your hand. “Let’s go!” She said, dragging out of the restaurant. “Wha-What?” You asked. “Ibuki’s going to give you a makeover!” 


	9. midnight love // komahina fluff

It was pretty late, Hajime rolled over in his bed, expecting to feel a warm body. "Mm?" He hummed, feeling around. "Huh?" He squinted his eyes open, only to see an empty spot beside him. The covers were disheveled, but a imprint was left of his friend's body. "Nagito..?" He sat up, feeling a cool breeze brush past his face. "Wh-" He looked around, seeing the open window. "Nagito?!" He threw off his blankets, running up to the window. He grabbed the seal, sticking his head out the window. "Nagito?" He called out. The only response was his own echo. "Dammit!" He groaned, crawling out of the window. He glanced down at the street below, but kept his eyes on the roof. 

His eyes were a bit blurry, but he couldn't mistake him for anyone else. There he was, sitting upon the roof. In nothing but a shirt and boxers, he moved his head towards Hajime. "Oh, Hey." He smiled. 

"You-You dumbass!" Hajime gripped the window seal. "Get down!" He said. Nagito looked away, but glanced back down at him. "Why don't you come to me?" He asked, holding out his arm. He tilted his head, wearing a little smile. "C'mon.." He began. Hajime's gaze moved between Nagito and the ground. "I won't let you fall, I promise." He said, giving him some sort of comfort. "I-Okay." Hajime looked down once more, but grabbed onto the other boys arm. "See?" Nagito tugged him up. He gained his balance, and sat beside him. "What are you doing up here?" He asked. "Well I..I needed some time to think." He confessed, moving himself to face Hajime. "Out here?" 

"Uhm.." He lost eye contact. "You can go back inside .. if you want to." He offered. "Listen, I-I was looking for you because I want to see you, Nagito." Hajime said, watching his pale face flush a bit red. "Really?" 

"Yeah." He smiled a bit. "I had a lot of fun today and .. I like being around you." He said, leaning back a bit. "Y-You do?" He stuttered, growing more red. "So," Hajime scooted towards him. "What were you thinking about?" He asked, meeting his eyes. "Oh-Uh.." He shrugged, crossing his arms. "Nothing." He lied.

"You came out here just to think about nothing?" He questioned. "Exactly." Nagito firmly nodded. "You can open up to me, you know." Hajime told him. "It's just .." He sighed, pulling his knees up towards his chest. "I-I .." 

"Hey .." Hajime began, placing a hand over Nagito's. "You don't have to be nervous around me." A nervous smile teased the corners of the white haired boy's face, freezing under his touch. "You can tell me anything, don't worry about it." He continued. "Any .. Anything?" Nagito repeated. "Sometimes I think .." His hand twitched under Hajime's. "About losing you." He said, feeling the other boys hand move off his. "What?" He moved his hand back to his knees, hesitating. "He said, staring down at his lap. 

"It scares me so much.. I don't..I d-d-I don't know what I would do without you, Hajime." His voice grew quieter with each breath. He looked down to his lap. "You mean more to me than you could ever know." Nagito moved his head up, and met his eyes. "I-I like you." He said, sliding his legs down, letting them scrape against the roof tiles. "But, who want me?" He asked. "I like you too, I'm really glad we're friends." Hajime nodded. 

"N-No I..I-You know what? It's late. Let's just go back to bed, and forget this ever h-happened." He stood up. "Hey! B-Be careful!" Hajime warned, getting up too. Trying to get past Hajime, he sighed. "I'm fin-" He cut himself off, losing balance, and, falling backwards towards the ground. 

Without a word, Hajime reached for his arms, pulling him back onto his feet. As their bodies pressed into each other. Nagito wrapped his arms around Hajime. "Ah .. Are you okay?" Hajime asked, feeling the other boys heart beat against his chest. Nagito slowly pulled away, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah .. I'm alright." He nodded, turning away. He climbed down off the roof, back onto the balcony. With a sigh, Hajime sat down the roof by himself. "I wish I knew what you were really thinking." He said, knowing Nagito couldn't hear him.

___

After Hajime made it back inside, Nagito was already sprawled across the bed, fast asleep. He lay beside him, staring up at the ceiling. He looked over at Nagito, thinking back to what he had said earlier. 

"I d-I don't know what I would do without you, Hajime. You mean more to me than you could ever know.." 

He rolled over to his side, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies. Why was he feeling this way? 

"I-I like you." 

He quickly sat up, gripping his stomach as he ran to the bathroom. After yesterday's lunch had came back up, he looked up at himself in the mirror. Was he that oblivious? He gripped the sink, scolding himself. "God, how could I be so stupid?!" 

"Hajime?" 

He jumped, turning back to see Nagito leaning against the doorway. Oh, it's just you." He sighed, leaning back against the sink. "What're you doing awake?" He asked, pressing his cheek against the doorframe. "Uhm-I-" 

"Are you alright?" Nagito asked, moving his head up. "You look really red." He began walking up to him. "I'm okay!" Hajime rubbed his own cheek, trying to ignore his blushing. "Wh-What are you doing up?" He asked. "I heard you." He replied. "Why are you awake?" He asked again. "I was just .." He gripped the sink, trying to think of something. "Brushing my teeth!" He grabbed a toothbrush, holding it up. "Very important." He nodded, watching the confused expression on Nagito's face. With a sigh, he dropped the toothbrush. "Let's just go back to bed." Nagito mumbled, turning around. 

"Wait!" Hajime grabbed his wrist, turning him back. "Nagito, earlier.." He began. "Was that..a confession?" He froze. 

"Are you just now realizing that?" Nagito asked, pulling his arm away. "I get it, you don't like me like that." He sighed. "I didn't expect you to. I-It's okay." He lied, walking over to bed. "I didn't mean it like that." Hajime began, sitting back on the bed. "I just .. I didn't think of it that way."

"You don't have to keep rubbing it in, I-I understand." The white hair boy said, walking over to his side of the bed. Before Hajime could say anything, Nagito had plopped down on the bed, and shoved his face into the pillow. Hajime sighed, looking at the other boy. He could just give up now, go to bed and pretend none of this happened. 

But, what's the point of that? 

"Nagito?" He leaned down, getting his attention. "I-I .. I like you too." Hajime said, Nagito quickly sat up, his eyes meeting Hajime's. "You .. You do?" He questioned, sniffling as he swiped a hand across his wet cheek. "Hey, don't start crying on me." Hajime moved closer, pushing the blankets separating them out of the way. He hesitantly brought a hand up to Nagito's cheek. "You know I-" He looked away for a second, but looked back as he felt the other boys hand over his. 

The expression looking back at Hajime held glassy eyes, with stray tears running down his face onto both their hands. 

"Each time I looked at you I thought, "Shit, he's so pretty." Hajime began, as he ran a thumb across Nagito's cheek. "But then I thought.." He felt his own eyes grow watery. "No way. No way Komaeda likes boys. Even if he did .." He sniffled, with a soft chuckle. "He'd never like someone like me." He looked back into Nagito's eyes. The pale boys hands trembled a bit as he gripped Hajime's hand against his warm face. "Really? You felt that way about someone .. like me?" 

"Yeah, I guess I did." He smiled a bit, watching Nagito's expression change. He looked so, relived but .. sad. 

"A-Are you okay?" He asked. 

The other boy moved his hand off his own face, before pulling Hajime up against himself. "I'm sorry .." Nagito wrapped his arms around his back. "I'm so sorry .." He began to cry against his shoulder. "H-Hey! What's wrong?" He asked, attempting to calm him down. 

"H-Hajime.. I don't deserve to love someone like you. You can do so much better than someone as .." He pulled away, meeting Hajime with the shiny gloss of tears over his eyes. " . . . as pathetic as me. I'll only bring the worst to you." He shook his head, trying to get out of bed. "Hold on!" Hajime took his arm. "That's not true. That's not true at all." 

He said as his hand slid down Nagito's arm, down to his hand. He interlocked their fingers with a sigh. "We can go to bed, and forget this happened." Nagito said, leaning towards him. "But .. I don't want to. I don't want to go bed. I don't want this night to end Hajime. I-I .. " Tears welled up in his eyes. "I l-I lov-" He choked on his sobs. "I love you too, Nagito." Hajime smiled, pulling him into his arms.

Nagito gripped the back of his shirt, cherishing the warmth of his arms wrapped around his own back. 

___ 

The two laid in bed next to eachother, not saying anything. But, they didn't need to. All they needed was to be like this. 

"Hajime?" Nagito spoke, half hoping he wasn't awake. "Mm?" He replied, "You .. you aren't going to leave me, are you?" He asked, moving his head off the ceiling to to face him. "What?" Hajime rolled over. "Why would say something like that?" He asked. "I-I just .. I can't imagine a future where we're both happy." Nagito explained. "But in the end .. all I want is a future with you." He sighed. 

"So do I, don't worry. I'll always be here. No matter what happens, no matter where we go. I'm here for you." Hajime said, bringing a hand up to Nagito's cheek. "Okay?" He asked. "Okay." Nagito smiled. Before letting go, Hajime leaned in a bit, giving Nagito a quick kiss. "Goodnight, Nagito."


	10. Punishment Time! Servant Nagito Komaeda x Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not the best at x readers or nsfw content, but I try lmao. There isnt alot of UDG Nagito x reader out there, so thought I'd give it a go after a friend suggested it. PART ONE! Part two is in the works, i split it up cuz it was kinda long. I hope you enjoy! ( i edited this on my laptop so if the format is wonky thats why ive never used it on here uiwehdhdbwhwywsxbhsxwhb ) Hope you enjoy ;)

Punishment Time! Servant Nagito Komaeda x Reader (MATURE)

You felt your ears ring as you sprinted across the halls. It was dead quiet except for the familiar clinking of chains behind you. A certain servant was set to keep tabs on you but you had somehow gotten out of your room. "Oh, Y/N!~" He cooed. As his voice got closer, you didn't know how much more your legs could take. Then for a second, it was silent. "Thank God .. " You sighed, stopping to catch your breath. Before your heart beat could even begin to slow down, you felt a hand cover your mouth from behind.

"Did you really think you could get out of here that easily, Miss Y/N?" Nagito asked, pulling you back against his chest. His other hand ran up your own chest, letting his fingers pressing against it. "Your heart is racing . . " He whispered, sliding his hand up to your throat. His fingers brushed against your skin as he spoke. "So is mine." He said.

"We can't have this happen again, now can we?" He asked, loosely gripping your throat."That wouldn't end well for either of us .. I'd hate to see you go so soon." He said with a little frown. He let go, quickly turning you to face him. You looked up at him. He wore carefree smile on his face with his eyes on yours. "Lets go, shall we?" He took your hand, tightly holding on as he intertwined the both of your fingers together. You were too afraid to say anything, but nodded.

As he walked you back to your room, you wondered why he was so calm. " _It could be worse"_ you thought. "Is there something on your mind y/n?" He asked, looking down at you. "What?" You said without hesitation. "You looked like you were deep in thought. You weren't planning to run away again from me again, were you?" He asked. You looked away, feeling uneasy from his constant eye contact. You shook your head.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He looked back ahead. "I'm-I'm not afraid of you." You lied, watching his expression change. He probably saw right through that. "Whatever you say y/n." He replied, stopping at the door of your room. "Right." You said, trying to pull your hand away from his. "Wh-Why aren't you letting go?" You asked, struggling. He let go, and pressed a hand against the door behind you. He leaned towards you, getting a bit too close to your face than you were comfortable with. "Did you think I was just going to leave you by yourself?" He laughed. "Tsk .. Poor, naive y/n." He shook his head, meeting your eyes. "You should have stayed in your room." He got closer. "I-I will." You agreed, nodding.

"Good!" He smiled. "But, i can't let you off the hook without any .. consequences." He tilted his head. "Consequences?" You repeated, a feeling of fear bubbling in your stomach. "Are you going to kill me or something?" You asked. "Kill you?!" He looked hurt. "I could .. " His eyes trailed down your body. "You won't try to get away from me again, will you Y/N?" He asked, looking back up.Your eyes darted past him, thinking of how you could easily make a run for it. "Will you?" He asked, moving his head back into your field of vision. "I-I guess not .. " You stuttered. "Good." He nodded, bringing his lips up to your neck.

 _"Servant? What do you think you're doing?"_ Monoca came up to the both of you.

"Gh .." Nagito pulled away. "Y/N wasn't following orders as she should. I was just about to make sure she knows her place." He explained. "Isn't that right?" His eyesslowly moved over to you. "Mhm." You hummed. Mononca's eyes lingered on you for a few excruciating seconds. "Okay." She said in response. Once she left, Nagito moved you aside and opened your door. "Well, go on." He pressed a hand against your back. You hesitantly stepped in, hearing the door close behind you.

"Well, y/n .. It's just us now, isn't it?"

You turned back, noticing he was still there. "Why are you such a creep?!" You asked, backing up. "I almost feel bad for you." He began, striding towards you. "You must be so afraid." He took ahold of your waist, pressing your body into his. "So, alone." He brought a hand up to your face, running his fingers across your cheek. "Poor y/n. So .. _vulnerable_." He hummed to himself. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" You asked, trying to shove him off. "Even if you got away," He began holding you tighter against himself. "You wouldn't get very far .. " He leaned in towards your ear. 

"Once I've got you like this, you're helpless." He whispered, pressing his lips up against your ear. "What the hell are you doi-" You paused, feeling his hard on pressing into your waist. You had gotten yourself into some deep shit. He pulled away, meeting your face again. "I can't let you get away with that, Y/N." He said, pushing you up against the wall behind him. Before you could respond he had lifted you up, supporting all your weight with your legs around him.

"Wh-" You began. In fear of falling ass first on the floor, your instincts took over. You locked your arms around his neck, feeling the cool metal of his kinky hope man chain. (i’m sorry )he brought his face closer to yours, bringing you into a rough, sloppy kiss. "Mmphh!" You practically moaned. _It had been a while since anyone had kissed you. Sure, he wasn't the best at it but .._

_The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours._

As your mouths separated. "That was .." You blinked. "Interesting."

He pulled a casual Nagito and ignored what you said. "Y/N." He said in a more serious tone, leaning towards your neck. "Are you a virgin?" He asked, gliding his tongue against your neck before biting down. "A-Ah-" You cried out, covering your mouth without a proper answer. His tongue ran against the bite marks. How were you supposed to explain that?!

He moved his head back, sliding a hand up your skirt. "D-Dont put your hands there!" You protested. Before he went any further, his fingers slid under the hem of your bottoms, pulling at them. The blush on your face was obvious by now. Moving his fingers down the fabric, he began to rub them against your dedicates. You bit down on your lip, hiding any signs of pleasure from this. "Hmph." He hummed, annoyed at your response.

His fingers made it back up, plunging two fingers into his mouth. "Mhmmm." He nodded, pulling them out with with a thick string of saliva running down them. "Eh? Wh-What are doing?"

"You didn't answer me." Nagito said, slipping his tongue between his two drenched fingers. "Why are you asking me that?" You asked, feeling him finally pull down your underwear. "H-Hey!" You said, letting him hike your thigh up. It didn't take you long to realize your words were as good as silence to him. He was too focused on other things. His fingers glided against your skin before two fingers were roughly shoved in.

You yelped, tightening your arms around his neck. A laugh left his lips as he scissored you open, beginning to pump into you without mercy.You didn't want to show any signs of your pain, it was embarrassing. But, the sadist in him didn't mind. "Y/N~" He looked at you with a little head tilt. "Don't you like the way you grip my fingers?" He asked, leaning back into your neck. "No!" You lied, shaking your head. "Your pussy seems to think other wise.” He quickened his pace.

"Stop I-It already! It fucking hurts!" You finally said, scowling. "That's all you had to say." He said with a petty smile. He let go of your thigh, shrugging. You took this opportunity to pull up your panties, avoiding his gaze as he brought his wet fingers into his mouth. " _What a pervert._ " You mumbled, but .. you both knew you were into it. Sure he was a major creep but, a attractive one. "Could I ask you something?" Nagito questioned, still being oddly close. Mans doesn't know what personal space is. "What is it now?" You asked. "Don't you want to know .." He grabbed your face. "What true despair feels like in your throat?" He whispered.

"In my .. throat?" You were visibly lost in that question. He gently pushed you down to your knees. "What do you-" You paused, watching him unbuckle his pants. "Oh .. oH-" You jerked your head away, covering your eyes. "Don't be so shy y/n~" He moved your hands off your eyes. He guided your hands to rest on either side of his hips. "What's with that look on your face?" He asked, looking a bit disappointed. "Well, come on y/n .. say aah!" He squished your face. Your face grew hotter ~~that wasn't the only thing~~ with each word that left his mouth. A bubbly feeling of embarrassment and humiliation filled your stomach as you looked up at the servant.

Any remnants of dignity you had left went straight out the window. You screwed your eyes shut, and opened your mouth for him.Your heart raced with anticipation .. either that or fear as he slowly gripped the back of your head, harshly tangling his fingers up in your hair.The pain of someone yanking your hair like this .. Second thoughts began to fill up your mind, and you tried to pull away. But, he was the ultimate lucky student after all. Before you could even react, his member had already slid it’s way past your lips to the back of your throat. “Mmph!” You held onto his hips for dear life, gagging harder than you ever had. “ _Oh god .. what if I puke on his dick?”_ You asked yourself.

He began to fuck your face harder, each gag gripping his member perfectly. “Y-Y/N .. “ He groaned out, catching your attention. “Op-Open your eyes!” He demanded, scaring you. You slowly squinted your eyes open, unintentional tears threatening to spill down your face. “I want to see your face.” He confessed in a low tone. “Mmhhfpphh .. “ You said in response. It took him longer than you had expected to inch closer to the brink of filling your throat with his “hope.”

Those incoherent mumbles you heard of your name grew louder between gasps as he leaned his head back against the wall. So much for staying quiet. You’d never admit it but, he looked so goddamn hot. The grip on your head tightened as you felt him twitch inside your throat. You could tell he was trying to hold back any bottom noises moans. “Ah-Hah .. Y/N!~” He let out a deep breath, gripping your hair. At this point tears had began to stream down your cheeks in response to something like this in your throat.

With repetitive gasps of your name, the sudden feeling of _~hope~_ filled your throat. You winced at the taste. Who knew what his diet consisted of .. it sure wasn’t pineapple juice. He tried pulling away, but he held on. “Y/N .. I still feel my cum in your mouth.” He looked down towards the confused expression on your face. “Swallow it for me, wouldn’t you?” He pouted.

You did as he said, coughing a bit as he let you pull your face back. You glanced up to him, looking off as you wiped the h o p e off the corners of your mouth. “Y/N?” He helped you off your knees. “Are you okay?” He noticed the tears on your cheeks. You swallowed any lasting spit gathered in the sides of your cheeks. “It’s alright.” You assured him. “I-I didn’t mean to make you cry!” He quickly yanked his pants up, bringing shaky hands up to your face before pulling you into his chest. Your felt his arms grip your back. “Nagito! I’m okay!” You pulled away, but couldn’t escape his embrace. It felt nice to get a hug though ..

He finally let go, his eyes scanning your body. “Why are you still dressed?” He smirked, taking your hand. “Wh-“ You didn’t get to finish that sentence. He led you over to your bed, pushing you onto the mattress. No matter how scary he was, he had you tangled in this web of lust. “Don’t be so nervous, he climbed over and sat in front of you. “You can undress me first.” Nagito held out his arms, offering himself to you. You bit your lip, sighing. You felt like two horny teenagers experimenting in their room. It was kinda ..weird. But, in a good way.


	14. Slow Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an update about posting

I’d like to apologize in advance for any slow updates. I’ve started school and I’ve got a lot on my plate. But don’t worry! I will start on requests as soon as possible. Pls be patient with me :( Feel free for any new requests :O

other pLatfoRms or whatever I have if you want them:

instagram: @dizz_venus

wattpad: @nagitoshusband 

discord: sun baby #5993 

pinterest: h0pless_b0y

tumblr: remyvix 

twitter (i barely use it): @kosbathwater 


	15. Closer // Pregame! Kokichi x Reader Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @angieitearx

You tapped your pencil against your desk, glancing over at the windows across the classroom. It had started to rain about mid-lecture. Your eyes flickered between the window and clock. If anything, school was the least of your worries.

You glanced across the classroom, fixating on your gaze on your childhood friend, Kokichi Ouma. He lifted his head from his textbook, looking over at you. You didn’t even try to hide the fact you were staring. Kokichi’s face seemed to flush a bit, as the corners of his mouth lifted to warm smile.

After class, you wrapped your arms around Kokichi from behind for a hug. “Y/N!” He exclaimed, getting a bit startled. “How was class?” You asked, resting your chin over his shoulder. “It was okay ..” He replied. You pulled away, moving over to face him. “I’m glad it’s over but, I-I was wondering if you could walk me home? I just don’t like going alone.” Kokichi asked, looking over at you for an answer.

“I’d love to!” You smiled.

You started to walk down the hall with him. Once you made it up to your lockers, you began to look for your umbrella. “Dammit!”You closed your locker with a sigh.“Did you lose your umbrella, Y/N?” Kokichi asked. “We can share mine. I-If you want to.” He offered, looking away. “You don’t have to do that-“

“But, I want to.” He confessed, handing you his umbrella. You smiled, oblivious to the blush growing across his cheeks. “Thank you.” You said, watching him smile back.

For you, it was always the sweetest sight to see him happy. “We should get going before it gets any worse.” He pointed out, watching you open his umbrella. “You’re right .. well, are you ready?” You asked, gently taking his hand. He didn’t say anything, but nodded.

Though you grew up together, Kokichi still seemed a bit shy around you at times.

His umbrella was a bit on the smaller side, but you did your best to fit the two of you under it.You pulled him in a bit closer as you stepped out of the school, feeling his grasp around your hand tighten a bit. Hand in hand, your shoulders brushed together as you walked.

You didn’t mind being close to Kokichi at all. You’d always notice how flustered he’d get when you would hug him, or snuggle up to him. Rain poured down against the side walk towards his house. But, you weren’t paying attention to that. The only thing on your mind was the boy next to you. “Hey, y/n?” Kokichi turned towards you, a nervous look on his face. “Hm?”

You felt his hand tremble, his free one rubbing his cheek. “I just .. I wanted to thank you.” He said, meeting your eyes. “Why?” You asked. “I’ve never had someone care about me the way you do.“ He suddenly stopped talking, and let go of your hand. “I’m sorry!” He stepped back from under the umbrella, tripping backwards.

Kokichi reached out for you, and you quickly caught him. You pulled him into your chest, being able to feel how fast his heart was beating. “Are you okay?" You asked, noticing he still had his arms around you. He hummed in response, slowly pulling away. “I-Im sorry.” He apologized once more. “I shouldn’t be saying those kind of things, and I just .. just get so nervous around you sometimes.” He began. “Hey, don’t worry.” You said, taking his hand. “It’s alright.” You said with a nod.

After a bit of awkward silence, you finally saw his house coming up in the distance. You walked with him up to front door. “Are you gonna be okay?” You asked, tilting your head a bit “Uhm. Yeah .. I think so.” He said, sounding unsure. “Oh yeah! Thanks for letting me borrow your umbrella.” You said, beginning to close it. “N-No! Keep it! It’s still raining.” He said, pushing it back into your hands. You turned back, it was pouring. “I guess you’re right.” You shrugged. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” You waved, beginning to head off.

“Y/N, I wanted to tell you something.” Kokichi tugged on your hand. You turned back, stopping in your tracks. “What is it?” You asked, seeing the tears sting in his eyes. “Y-You won’t leave me, right?” Kokichi asked, squeezing your hand. He started overthinking every word that left his mouth, too afraid of scaring you. So afraid of opening up.

“Oh, Kokichi.” You frowned, pulling him into a hug. “You don’t have to worry about that.” You assured him. He tightened his arms around your embrace. “Y/N.” Kokichi pulled back and rubbed his eyes. “I promise I won’t leave you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He mumbled, glancing down to his feet. As he stepped closer, he hesitantly took your hands in his. “I-I .. I really like you.” Kokichi said, face lightening up in a red tint.

“I’ve never felt this way towards someone.” He said, gripping your hands. “I-I .. um ..” He took a deep breath. “I like you, y/n.”

You paused before saying anything, looking back at him. His school uniform and hair were a bit wet, and his face burned a deep red. You felt the shake in Kokichi’s hands pressed against yours. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way.” He began to move hands away. You held on. “I like you too.” You confessed with a smile.

“Really?” He seemed shocked, but started to smile. He wasn’t a big hugger, but .. he knew it made you happy. Anything that made you happy, made him happy too. Kokichi hugged you, nuzzling his head against your chest. “I love you y/n. I-I really do.” Kokichi said, a bit more happiness in his tone.

—

Afterwards, the two of you headed inside. Kokichi had made some snacks for you. “A-Are you comfortable? I can find more blankets for you if you want.” He said, cutting on the tv before sitting next to you on the couch. “I’m okay, don’t worry about it!” You assured, pulling him closer. And so, you both snuggled and fell asleep together :)


	16. “I’m Okay if You’re Okay.” Comforting! Nagito Komaeda x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling ✨bad✨ and listening to ricky montgomery ,, and wrote this to feel better :)

KNOCK KNOCK ~ “

“Huh?” You rolled over in bed, and cracked open your eyes. “The .. door?” You sat up, sniffling. “Whatever. They’ll go away.” You tossed yourself back in bed.

but ..

they kept knocking.

“Who could that even be??” You asked, finally getting out of your room. 

You made it to the door, shakily unlocking it. “Huh?” You backed up a bit, seeing no one other than Nagito Komeada. The Ultimate Lucky Student. He stood in your doorway, holding a local market store bag in his hands. “I-I know my appearance is sudden, and if you want me to just leave I completely I understand ..” He began. “But, I couldn’t help but notice you in class today.” Nagito said. You swallowed hard. Of course he noticed.

You had dragged yourself to school that day, doing everything you could to keep it together. You knew you couldn’t keep missing school. Even if it was hard ..

“You seemed down.” Nagito said, looking at his feet. “So, I wanted to come by.”

“To see me?” You questioned, blinking. “Ah! I can go - you don’t need trash like me in your apartment anyw-"

“No! I didn’t mean it like that.” You grabbed his arm. “Come in, please.”

and so, you led him into your room. “You have a beautiful bedroom, y/n ..” Nagito was in awe as he looked around. “I-Uh .. thanks.” You smiled, climbing onto your bed. You pushed the covers away, making room for him to sit beside you. “You didn’t have to go through the trouble of coming by, Nagito.” You said.

He looked a bit hurt with those words, but sat in front of you on the bed nonetheless. “You’re right. You really deserve someone better but .. I wanted to.” The white haired boy said. “I got you something!” He handed you a cloth bag from the store. “I hope you like it. I put a lot of thought into it.” He sounded happy. “Aww .. thank you, Nagito.” You smiled, feeling a faint blush grow on your face.

You set the bag in your lap, pulling the contents out. The first thing was a white, fuzzy teddy bear. “That’s so cute!” You exclaimed, holding it against your chest. The look of anxiety on his face quickly switch over to flustered. He fumbled with his jacket strings, watching you take out the next thing. A coffee cup with hot chocolate mix by it. “There’s .. two?” You pulled out another. “Oh .. “ Nagito laughed a bit, blushing.

“I got one for both of us. I thought we could have some together.” He explained. “Do you have time tonight? We could do that.” You said, about to put the bag away but .. there was something on the bottom of it. “Hm?” You pulled it out. A envelope.

“What’s this?” You lifted it up. “I must have left that in there! it’s noth-" Before he could finish his sentence .. you had already began opening it. You took out out, and began to read it under your breath.

_“Y/N .. If I were honest, I would write letters days on end for you. I’d love to tell you how I feel but .. why would such an amazing person as you love me? i feel so unworthy to lie eyes on you. but, i can’t stay away from the ways you treat me. the way you say my name .. nobody has ever been so kind or so .. sensational .. toward me. i see your face, i hear your voice .. and i feel complete. i don’t need anyone else but you. you’ll never see this, or even know but .. i love you, y/n._ “

You looked up from the letter, gently holding it between your fingers. “Do you really feel that way?” You asked, setting it on your bed. “Y/N ..” Nagito started to get up. “I shouldn’t have bothered you - I’m sorry.” He went for the door. “Nagito! Nagito, please.” You took his arm, feeling tears well in your eyes. “Please. Don’t leave me.” Your lip quivered. Knowing he felt the way he did .. you needed him there.

“Y/N?” He turned around, letting go of the doorknob.

You tightly wrapped your arms around him, sobbing against his chest. “D-Don’t cry!” Nagito said, slowly hugging you back. You felt his warm embrace hold you closer. “It’s gonna be okay. You’re .. You’re not alone.” He said, gently holding your head against his chest. “I know how much it hurts, y/n.” Nagito began. “But, just know .. it’ll be okay. It’ll always get better. You can give up yet!” He pulled away to look you in the eyes.

“You can’t fall into despair y/n.” Nagito said, taking your hands in his. “You’re stronger than you think.” He told you, sliding his hands up your arms. As he pulled you closer to him, he smiled. “You have to hold onto hope! when you don’t feel like you can do it ..” Nagito brought a hand up to your face, smearing away a tear. “I’ll always be here to assure you .. that you can.” He said, kissing your forehead.

“I won’t let anything hurt you, I promise.” He nodded, bringing you back into a hug. “I love you more than anything y/n.” He whispered, running a free hand against your back. “Im an utter wreck without you.” He confessed.

“Where would I be if I lost you?” Nagito asked. You pulled away from him, wiping away any stray tears. “What are you talking about? Do you really care that much?” You asked, looking back at Nagito standing before you.

“Y/N ..” He frowned a little. “Of course I do. I can’t live without someone like you. You’re my only hope. You’re the one I need.” He said, placing his hands on either side of your face. You looked up at him, seeing his own watery eyes. “Words express how much I care. If anyone can convince me it’s okay, y/n .. it’s you. And I’d like to do the same.” He rubbed his thumb across your cheek.

“It doesn’t matter what people say. You’ll always mean something to me. I’m always here for you.” Nagito said, meeting your eyes.

“No matter what. I’ll always love you. Somewhere in my heart .. i just can’t let you go. And .. I don’t plan to either. I love you, y/n.”

You let those pent up tears run down your face, nodding.

“I need you here to stay.” Nagito said, pressing his lips against yours. “Can you do that for me?” He asked you. “Nagito I-I ..” You choked up on your words. “I love you.” You shook your head, hugging him.

___

Your got chocolate had gone cold, but that was the least of your worries. You had found yourself cuddled up with Nagito, forgetting everything and everyone else in the world. “Thank you .. Y/N.” Nagito said, lifting his head up to meet your eyes. “For what?” You asked.

“For being here. There’s nobody else I feel so .. safe around.” He hummed, holding you closer. “I love you, so much.” He said, and kissed your cheek. You could feel him smile as he did so, lighting your heart up inside.


	17. Komahina! “ Orange Juice " MATURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally supposed to be crack but uhh .. it progressed✨✨✨ this is my first komahina lemon sorry if it sucks ass

Nagito had broken into Hajime’s house, of course. It was Thursday. Watch Hajime sleep Thursday. 

But, before he went into Hajime’s bedroom he stopped by the kitchen. “Ngh .. I sure am hungry.” He eyed the fridge. “And horny.” 

Nagito started to rummage through Hajime’s cupboards, but he had no food :( 

“Hinata-Kun what the hell?” He questioned, moving on to the fridge. He slid his hand over the handle, quietly opening it. The cool air hit his face, along with the blinding fridge light. “Hmmmmmmmmm ..” Nagito hummed, scanning the contents. “A-Ah~” His eyes widened, catching view of something in particular. 

“Hinata-Kun’s .. orange juice!” He quickly grabbed it. “I can’t believe it ..” His hands shook with the half empty carton of orange juice. Before he could do anything else .. a interesting thought popped in his head. “N-No! I can’t do that!” Nagito whispered to himself, looking down at the carton. But man, was he horny.

He gripped the carton, making sure he was alone. “I-I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Nagito said under his breath, hesitantly unzipping his pants, freeing his horn knee pp. “M-Mmmphh ..” He let out a moan as he stroked himself. “H-Hinata-Kun~” He sunk his teeth into his lower lip, shoving his dick into a carton of orange juice. “Ghh!” He flinched, the cool sensation of orange juice immersed his dick.

“Hinata-Hinata ..!” Nagito gripped the carton, beginning to pump his dick into it. He moved his free hand over his mouth, muffling any guilty groans that slipped out. “Oh-Oh, god ..” He propped himself against the fridge, clenching his teeth together. With each moment, the sound of orange juice sloshing only grew louder, along with the little noises that escaped Komaeda’s mouth. 

“Nagito?” 

“A-Ah!” Nagito gripped the carton, looking up to face Hajime. “Wh-What are you doing?!” He asked, pure horror on his face. “I-I-Um .. Hinata-Kun! It isn’t .. what it looks like!” Nagito’s face flooded with red, his dick only filling the carton more than before. 

“Is that .. my orange juice?” Hajime flicked on the kitchen light. _Definitely_. 

There was an awkward silence ( sexual tension ) between the two. They just stared at eachother. Nagito, who had his dick in a carton of orange juice. And Hajime, groggily standing in his boxers. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Nagito blurted out, dropping the carton on the floor. Hajime looked down, watching his precious OJ spill across the kitchen tiles, a gross mixture of pulp and pre-“hope” Before Hajime could look back at Nagito, he got his underwear back up, making it look like nothing had happened. 

“Aren’t you going to clean that up?” Hajime asked, leaning back against the counter behind him. “Ah! Of-Of course!” Nagito dropped to his knees, tearing off his coat. “I-I’m so sorry, Hinata-Kun!” He started to rub his coat over the juice / cum. Hajime looked down at this, feeling a bit .. different. 

_“What? Why am I feeling like this?!”_

Hajime tensed up, trying to hide his sudden strong libido. Maybe, seeing Nagito like this .. he .. liked it. 

“I-Is there any way I can ma-make it up to you?” Nagito looked up at Hajime from the floor. “Actually ..” Hajime tilted his head a bit, getting an idea. “Nagito, could you come over here?” He asked. 

“Okay .. “ He went to stand up, but Hajime suddenly ordered him to stay on the floor. “The-The floor?” Nagito questioned, but found himself crawling between Hajime’s legs. “Something so .. disgusting .. should have a proper payback. Don’t you think?” Hajime asked, running his fingers against the hem of his own boxers. “You’re right.” He sighed. “A lowly pervert like me doesn’t deserve anything other than that.” Nagito mumbled. 

“First .. why don’t you put your coat back on?” Hajime picked it up off the floor, oozing with cum and juice. “B-But ..” Nagito began, cringing. “Put it on.” Hajime lowered his voice, getting more serious. “Ah .. Alright.” Nagito took it, slowly pulling it over his arms. “Look at you.” Hajime leaned towards him, squishing his cheeks between his fingers. “I can’t believe you’ve gotten yourself into this situation.” He said, smirking a bit. 

“There’s only one way to get out of it.” Hajime said with a hum. Nagito was speechless, even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to say anything. “Make it even.” He said, dropping any expression. 

Hajime began to brush the hair out of Nagito’s face where it had stuck to the sweat. “I cant imagine how demented someone would be to do that. Someone so, lowly .. so .. gross.” Hajime rubbed his thumb against the other boy’s cheek. “You disgust me, Nagito.” He pulled away. “H-Hinata-Ku-Kun?” Nagito blinked, noticing how hard he was. Of course, he was face to face with his boxers. 

“Please .. “ Nagito took in a shaky breath, losing whatever dignity he had left. “Let me make it up to you.” He said, snaking his hands up Hajime’s stomach. He took a moment to glance up to the reserve course student .. just before pulling down his underwear. Nagito swallowed hard, feeling a bit uneasy. “What’s wrong? It isn’t like your filthy hands deserve to touch me ..” Hajime muttered, looking down at him. 

Those words only gaslighted him more. “Ah~” Nagito couldn’t help but react to that, slowly running his thumb against the top of Hajime’s dick. He leaned back against the counter, propping himself up by the elbows. “A-Am I doing it right?” Nagito asked as he started pumping his hands around his dick. 

“Gh .. hah .. “ Hajime moaned a bit, tempted to grab Nagito’s hands, and show him himself. But ,, the idea of Nagito feeling nervous and flushed only excited him more. 

After a few more minutes, Nagito inched his mouth closer, gently swirling his tongue around the tip. He ran his hands up to Hajime’s hips, lightly gripping them before taking him into his throat. 

“Gh!” Nagito jerked back, gagging. “God, of course you can’t do it .. can you?” Hajime said, grabbing the back of Nagito’s head. “N-No, I can!” He panicked, going back down, feeling the force of Hajime’s hand holding him. 

“Gh .. just like that!” Hajime groaned, gripping his hair. “That .. hah .. pathetic way you’re gagging! It’s gripping my dick just .. perfectly!” Hajime bucked his hips against Nagito, thrusting himself deeper. 

Tears welled in Nagito’s eyes, his sensitive reflexes coming in at just the wrong time. “C-Crying already?” Hajime stuttered out. “Are .. y-you just that desperate to have my cum in-in your tight little throat?” He asked. “Mmmhmmphhh~” Nagito replied, moving one of his hands down to his own pants. “Fuck .. Nagito!” He moaned, inching closer-causing him going faster with each enticing sound he heard. 

Nagito slid his hands into his pants, gripping his own dick. “Ah-Komaeda!” Hajime moaned, repeating his name over and over. Taking that as a sign he was close, Nagito started to stroke himself, getting off to this as much as Hajime was. “Sh-Shit!” Hajime’s breath hitched, yanking Nagito’s hair with a hard force, bucking his hips along with each movement of Nagito’s mouth. “I’m-Ah-!” Hajime groaned, cursing and mumbling his name beneath his breath, violently urging to go faster. “Goddammit, Nagito! You di-dirty slut! Fa .. Faster!” He groaned, edging over his breaking point. 

“Mmmphh!” Hajime bucked his hips against Nagito one last time, filling his throat with his cum. “Ah .. ah ..” Hajime breathed, feeling Nagito start to pull away. “Wait!” He held his head there. 

“Don’t swallow yet.” He said, letting him move his mouth away. Hajime pushed his back against the floor. “Go ahead, get ready.” Hajime ordered, grabbing something off the counter. If he were honest ; of course Nagito wanted Hajime to undress him. 

“Mmghmm .. “ He nodded, pulling his clothes off as Hajime got onto the floor with him. The both of them left their clothes a pile across the kitchen floor beside them. “If you had the audacity to fuck my orange juice .. you can do this yourself.” Hajime handed him a conveniently placed bottle of lube. 

“Mm?” Nagito took it, his entire body quivering at this point. In an instant, he did as Hajime said, slowly pumping his fingers into himself. “Come on .. “ Hajime took Nagito’s wrist, shoving his fingers all the way in. 

“Mmph!” Nagito gripped Hajime’s arm, letting out little sounds with each movement. “Of course .. I have to do everything don’t I? But .. you like it, don’t you? You just love being treated like a toy! Being put down just gets you doesn’t it?” 

Without a single thought, Nagito found himself about to cum. “Are you really that desperate?” Hajime said, pulling away. “You look so pitiful like that.” Hajime felt kinda bad .. but deep down, he knew Nagito loved this. He loved being degraded, treated like the trash he thought he was. 

Hajime leaned in, pressing lips against Nagito’s filled mouth. Nagito ran his hands against Hajime’s chest, feeling the cum dribble down his chin. Before the kiss got too intense, Nagito couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Plea-Please ..” Nagito leaned away, lifting his legs up a bit. Completely vulnerable, and submissive to Hajime. “Go on and fuck me, Hinata-Kun!” He begged, already panting. 

With that, Hajime grabbed Komaeda’s hips, roughly shoving himself inside. “A-Ah!” Nagito cried out, holding his hands against Hajime’s chest. The overwhelming feeling of having Hajime inside him partially stripped away the pain, filling him with pleasure with each harsh pump into him. “I-If you want .. I could st-stop.” Hajime began to slow down, teasing him a bit. “Gah! Do-Don’t!” Nagito pleaded, shaking his head. Hajime complied, each thrust hitting him deeper. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin ran through both their ears, blending in blissful moans. “Hinata-Hinata-Kun I’m .. I’m gonna c-cummm!!” Nagito moaned, screwing his eyes closed. After hearing that, Hajime slowed down a bit. 

“Huh?” Nagito panted, growing impatient. “Nagito .. I want you to-to .. beg for it.” Hajime said, starting his pace up again. 

“ _seriously_? “ 

If Nagito hadn’t been embarrassed enough, he couldn’t help but plead for it. “Please .. Please, Hinata-Kun! I w-I want you to fill me with .. with your hot cum already!” He begged, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Mmmmhh .. hah .. hah ..” Hajime moaned, pumping himself faster and faster, his thrusts growing more wet and sloppy. “N-Nagito!” Hajime uttered, twitching as he shot his cum into him. “Hi-Hinata-Kun!!~~” He cried out. “D-Don’t stop!” Nagito pleaded, digging his nails into Hajime’s back.

“Hinata-Ku-Kuuun!” He moaned. “Plea-Please let me cum!” Nagito begged, tears running down his face at this point. “Ah-Ah!” Nagito let out a moan, panting as he came. “Mmm.. hah ..” He tried to catch his breath. Hajime pulled out, taking his eyes off Nagito. “The floor is just as messy as it was before.” He pointed out. 

“Do-Do you want me to clean it up, Hinata-Kun? that’s .. all I’m good for anyway.” He sat up. “You’ve got that wrong, Nagito.” Hajime smiled a little, pressing his lips against his. “You’ve got more potential than that.” He said, grabbing his boxers off the floor. “Really?” Nagito asked, not really believing that. 

“Really.” Hajime assured him, handing him his pants. “C’mon, I’ll get you some clean clothes.” Hajime stood up, pulling Nagito with him. 

“Maybe .. you should fuck my orange juice more often..” Hajime mumbled, leading Nagito out of the kitchen. 


	18. (PART TWO) Punishment Time! Servant! Nagito Komaeda x Reader NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry for any typos etc. i have trouble noticing them :( 
> 
> lmao i finally updated this

“O-Okay ..” You nodded, sliding two shaky hands over his body. You slowly tugged his coat off his arms and onto the floor. “See? It isn’t that bad.” Nagito smiled, making you feel a bit better. “I-I guess not.” You said, holding your hands against his cheeks as you pressed your lips into his. Nagito leaned into the kiss, taking over more than you thought he would. He moaned, growing more needy with each second. You felt his teeth sink into your lower lip, tempting you to jerk away from the sudden pain. But, you didn’t. Instead, you let out a small sound of pain as you gripped his shirt.

Before he could get any further, you got an idea. You pulled away from him and began climbing off the bed, causing him to give you a confused expression. “Is something wrong?” Nagito asked, turning around to face you. “No, not at all.” You smirked, pushing him back against the bed. “Ah! Y-Y/N!” He gasped, watching you straddle him.You ran your hands over his chest and began to press your lips against his neck, leading down his collarbone. 

“A-Ah!~” He moaned, melting under your touch. If anything, he hadn’t faced how needy he was for you. You nibbled and sucked his pale skin, leaving red blotches all around. You continued and pulled his sweater over his head, lying it behind you onto the bed. You turned back to see him, meeting his flustered face. “Y-Y/N, please..” Nagito panted, losing his composure already. You pulled away and ran your thumb over the marks, then looked down at him. “Y/N, I’m begging you! Y-You can do anything you want to me.” Nagito nodded, looking more pathetic than ever.

He whined and started to sit up more. Before he could get very far, you took the chain around his neck in your hands and pulled him closer. “Gh!” Nagito choked a bit, but complied. “An-Anything.” His breath hitched. You weren’t used to seeing this side of Nagito. Submissive. 

You brought your lips up to his, slowly deepening the kiss once again. You felt his hot salvia mix with yours as he explored every inch of your mouth. It didn’t take long for him to pull away. The anticipation grew in his eyes as he quickly pulled your shirt over your head. “Is this okay?” Nagito asked before going any further. “O-Of course.” You nodded, missing the point of letting him leave now. And frankly, you didn’t want him to. 

You lifted off his hips just enough to slide your panties and skirt off, seeing the absolute amusement in his eyes light up. 

Before you even began to, Nagito was already trying to get his pants off for you. “Are you that desperate for me, Nagito?” You questioned, moving off him enough to get his jeans and boxers down. After exposing his member, you slowly brushed your fingers over it, leaving precum all over them. “Ah~D-Don’t tease me, Y/N!” Nagito said, going to grab your hand. 

You looked back up at him, the lust in his expression matching up with yours. He didn’t want to wait any longer, and neither did you. “Don’t worry.” You waved your hand, climbing back over him. “Y/N..” Nagito uttered your name as you kissed him, feeling his teeth brush over your lips. “Mhmmm-“ He drew back, running his hands up towards your chest. “C-Can I?” Nagito asked you. “Yeah, It’s alright.” You nodded, bringing your lips back against his. He fumbled with the hooks of your bra for a second, but finally got it off. 

He groped one of your boobs and began pinching your nipple on the other. You pulled away for a second to catch your breath, only to notice how utterly fascinated he was. “I-I never expected them to be like this.” He said, squeezing your chest in his hands. You took in a shaky breath, getting more heated than ever.Of course, you didn’t really get much from it but .. the idea of him doing that was mesmerizing to you.

“Pretty Y/N ..” He moved his hands away, and brought them up to your face. “Ngh ..” Nagito looked down at your body against his. “Plea-Please..” He panted, looking back up to you. “Le-Let me inside..” He begged, hovering a hand over your hip. “Whatever you want.” You replied, pressing a quick kiss against his lips.

With your hands pressed up against Nagito’s chest, one of his hands loosely brushed over your hips. You slowly lifted yourself above his dick, trying not to hesitate too much. “Gh .. “ You took in a breath before trying to take in his entire girth without a problem. “Mmmg-gh!” Nagito moaned, feeling you slowly fill your nether-regions with his dick. “Ah-G-God..” You groaned, supporting yourself against him, staying there for a second. 

“Are you alright?” Nagito asked, giving you a more soft, concerned look. “Y-Yeah.” You assured him, pushing the hair out of your face. Though it felt as if he were tearing you up inside, you fought through the pain to bounce up and down even faster on his dick. “Hah .. Hah .. Th-The idea of Y/N riding m-me!” Nagito gripped one of your wrist, bucking his hips the best he could. “Who would ha-have thought?!” He asked, using his other hand to dig into the side of your stomach with hard each movement. 

The more he rambled on about fucking you, the harder keeping your pace started to get. “The pure warmth of being inside .. Ah!~ Is .. Is more tantalizing than any embodiment of hope!” He exclaimed, letting go of your wrist to grope your chest. 

“It’s .. a-amazing!” Nagito squeezed the boob in his hand without a single thought, feeling the contractions of your walls against his dick. “Na-Nagito!” You gasped, the pleasure of grinding into him growing more intense. “I can’t believe it!” He groaned, grabbing either side of your hips, forcing you to slam into him even harder. “I don’t .. I don’t think I can take much more, Miss Y/N!” Nagito said. “The more I-I look at you, th-the more I-I need you ..” He panted, struggling to string out a sentence. You pinched his nipples between your fingers, feeling him twitch inside you. “Wh-What are you do- Y-Y/N!~” He moaned, feeling a bit overstimulated at this point. “D-Dammit!” He moaned, flipping you over on your back.“Nagito?” You were surprised by the sudden position change, 

He pinned your hands against the bed, roughly entering you again. “A-Ah!” You gasped, not used to him slamming into you this hard, or this deep. He nuzzled his face against your neck, sucking and biting your soft skin. “Mmm!” A muffled moan left his mouth as he started repeating your name over and over beneath his breath. He quickly pumped himself into you, bringing you closer and closer to cumming on his dick. 

“A-Ah .. Na-Nagito!” You arched your back, sinking the back of your head deeper into the pillow behind you. You couldn’t help but make little squeaks and moans, and neither could Nagito. “Y/N~ Ple-Please!” He moaned in your ear, squeezing your hands. With each stroke, the sound of skin against skin, the creaking bed, and the mix of sounds from you and Nagito filled the room. And .. probably the entire town. 

“Gh .. hah! Nagi-Nagito!” You moaned, your own ~hope~ juices lathering over his dick. “Ah-Fuck!” You panted, looking up at him above you. “Ah! H-Hah! Y-Y/N!” 

Nagito kept grinding into you without mercy, edging himself closer to truly filling you with his own warm, thick hope. :) 

With each thrust into you, droplets of sweat landed on your chest, and his breaths grew more shallow. “Y-Y/N! I’m .. I-I know .. I’m .. not-not worthy of filling you with my-my filthy cum but-“ Nagito choked on a moan, his pumps growing more sloppy. “Gh! Ah-Ah~ Y/N!” He moaned your name, mumbling that over and over  as he came. Your breath hitched as his hot ~hope~ filled you. “Hah .. hah ..” Nagito panted, slowly pulling out. “Y/N .. “ Nagito laid beside you.

“I know alot happening right now b-but .. “ He sighed, looking over at you. “We’ll get through it together.” Nagito assured you, pressing his lips into yours. You felt him laugh into the kiss, and pulled away. “I love you, y/n.” He whispered, pushing stray hair out of your face. “I love you too, Nagito.”

You pressed your lips against his forehead and got out of bed. “Let’s get dressed, shall we?” You grabbed your clothes off the floor. “I’d hate for someone to walk in here.” You said, pointing towards the door. “G-Good point!” Nagito agreed, getting dressed himself. 

... 

“There you are!” Kotoko walked up to the door. “Monoca was looking for you! What have you been up to?” She asked, looking at you. “I was just making sure Y/N was behaving, that’s all.” Nagito said, glancing over to you.Kotoko nodded and made her way off. “What a lesson!” You leaned up against the doorway, teasing Nagito. “But .. I don’t think I understood. Maybe i’ll have to give it a few more tries, don’t you think?” You smiled, grabbing the doorknob. Nagito looked out the hallway for anyone around, and slammed the door back behind the two of you.


	19. Comforting! Shuichi Saihara x Depressed / S3lf H4rm Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ slight tw: kinda implied s/lf h4rm mention.⚠️ dw, it’s just shuichi comforting you <3

You found yourself on your bedroom floor, crying over something that had happened that day. Everything had just seemed to be crashing down on you. You had completely forgotten about your plans with Shuichi that evening. Your were supposed to going to see a movie with him.

Once he realized you were running late, he decided to come pick you up instead. 

~~ 

"Y/N?" You looked up, hearing a familiar voice. "Sh-Shuichi?!" You quickly sat up, smearing any tears off your face. "O-Oh .. Y/N! Are you okay?!" He noticed that you had been crying, and quickly scrambled over to you. He dropped to his knees in front of you. "What happened?" Shuichi asked, taking one of your arms. "N-Nothing! Nothing!" You denied, pulling away. 

"Gh!" Shuichi exclaimed, reaching his arms out to you. "Y-Y/N! Plea-Please don't cry!" His voice trembled as he shuffled closer to you. "I'm sorry!" You sobbed, rubbing the tears that had began to run down your face. "H-Hey .." He brought his hands up to your face. "Y-You don't need to apologize!" He assured you, trying to steady his hands. "You .. you don't understand!" You placed your hands over his, startling him with the raise of your voice. 

"I- can- I cant do this anymore, Shuichi." You choked out, watching the nervous smile on his face fall. "Of-Of course you can!" He nodded, wiping your tears. "I believe in you, y/n. You're not alone." Shuichi said, giving you a wobbly smile. "I promise." He finally brought his hands around your back, and pulled you into his chest. "It's .. Its gonna be okay, Y/N." The navy haired boy said, holding your head against him. 

With each breath, you tried to say something.. but the only thing you could do was cry. You found yourself sobbing against his chest, losing any bit of composure you had left.

"You won't .. You won't leave me?" You asked, squeezing him tighter. "Ah .. Of course not." You heard him say, making you feel .. safer. "Y/N .." Shuichi pulled away from you, letting his hands linger over your arms. He moved his head towards his lap before saying anything. "I-I don't .." He swallowed, having trouble seeing you like this. He moved his head up, peeking at you through the stray hairs over his eyes. "I don't want you doing this to yourself." He said, taking your hands in his with a soft sigh. 

"Shuichi, you don-" You started to pull away from him. "Y/N, please." Shuichi's voice trembled as he gripped your hands tighter. "Y-You don't deserve this." He said, running his thumb over your hands. 

"Nobody does. And .. you certainly don't. I can't stand the thought of it." He glanced away for a second. "I know it isn't much, but .. I'm here for you, y/n. It doesn't matter what happens, I'll always stay. And .. I want you to stay too." Shuichi told you, tears welling in his eyes. "Really?" You questioned, trying to believe in his sincerity. "I care about you, y/n. I want you to know that. I really do." He nodded. "You don't mean that .. do you?" You asked, doubting him. 

"Would I ever lie to you? You mean the world to me, y/n. I want to give you all I can offer .. I'll do whatever it takes, just to be sure you're safe." Shuichi slid his hand up to your wrist, holding it tightly. "It might not feel like it now but, trust me, it'll be okay." He said, brushing his lips against your bare skin. "You just have to give it time. And .. I'll be there for you every step of the way." He looked up at you. 

"Do you promise?" You asked, your voice breaking at the end of that sentence. 

"Mhm." He hummed. Though Shuichi's hands were still trembling, he slowly  intertwined his fingers with yours. "I-I love you. I love you so much y/n." He shook his head, feeling tears run down his own face. "This is worth sticking around for." He leaned in towards you. "For your family, your friends .. Your future.." He began. "Shuichi .." You went to bring your hand up to his face, but he held your hands steadily. 

"Stay clean ... stay alive .. for me?" He asked you, pouring any passion he had for you straight from his heart. "I-Y-Yeah." You said, wrapping your arms around him. "Y/N.." He held you closer, and began to rub your back. "You can do this." He whispered. "I know you can. You're stronger than you think. You just have to hold on to something. Anything, anyone that you get you through this. And if you don't have anyone .." 

He pulled away from you, meeting your eyes. "You'll have me." Shuichi whispered, rubbing a tear off your cheek. "Th-Thank you." You said, started to cry again. "Why are you thanking me?" He asked, sounding more confused than he should have. "For just .. being here for me." You told him, smiling. "Y/N .. you don't have to thank me for that. I'm here because i care about you. I love you, and no matter what. i'll be here. it'll be okay. you're okay. . we're okay." He held your cheek against the palm his hand with a assuring smile. 

"I-I hate seeing someone so .. beautiful .. crying." Shuichi mumbled, rubbing his thumb against your cheek. "You either!" You laughed, rubbing his wet face. "C'mon .. why don't we watch that movie?" He asked, taking your


	20. “Happy.” Nagito Komaeda x Reader (fluff / sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a heartfelt, rainy morning with our favorite hope boy :)

The sound of rain pattered down against the grass, leaving a familiar smell in the air. You leaned back a little, slowly rocking back and forth on your porch swing. Your feet brushed against the cool porch wood, reminding you of how the weather was that morning.

"Y/N?" You turned back, seeing Nagito leaning against the back doorway. "Nagito!" You smiled, almost falling off the swing. "I-I got a little worried when I didn't see you this morning.." He said, lightly pressing his cheek against the door frame. "Ah-Sorry.." 

"You don't have to apologize, it's okay." He brushed it off with a carefree smile. "Did you sleep alright?" You asked, watching him sit beside you. "I suppose, it was much more comforting with you beside me." Nagito said, reminding you of yesterday. You had a sleepover with him, watching disney movies and such. 

"Too bad it's raining, we could have done more today." You hummed, feeling him lay his head in your lap. "I like it." He smiled up at you. "I guess I don't mind it too much." You said, running your hand across his cheek. "Days like these always give me time to think, you know?" Nagito said, his smile falling. "Think about .. what exactly?" You asked.

"Y/N.." He began and looked away from you. "Have you ever wanted someone to care about you?" Nagito asked, holding your hand against his cheek. "That's what i've always dreamed of.." He smiled, meeting your eyes. "To be .. loved." His voice grew softer, almost a whisper at this point. 

"Nagito.." You tilted your head, rubbing your thumb against his cheek. "But.." He quickly sat up, almost hitting his forehead against yours. The swing creaked, and he raised his voice over the rain. "You love me, right?" He asked. His once expression of sadness switched over to something closer to fear. "Of course I do." You nodded, pressing your lips against his forehead. "There won't be a single day I won't." You said, watching a faint tint of red blotch across his face. You moved back a little, just so you could see him better. "Love .. " Nagito uttered beneath his breath, swiping his palm against one of his glassy eyes. 

"I-I love you too, y/n." He said, gently brushing his fingers against yours. "There's nothing I cherish more .. than you." Nagito said, gently pulling you closer towards him. "Nothing?" You questioned. 

"Nothing. Not a single thing .. not a single person could replace you." He shook his head. "I don't need anything but you." He said, intertwining his fingers with yours. "You're my hope, y/n." He said, bringing both your hands against his chest. "Do you feel that?" Nagito asked you, pressing your hand a little harder against his chest. You could feel his heartbeat, it was racing. 

"It's kind of embarrassing." He laughed, glancing away. "I should be more calm around you." The white haired boy sighed, looking down, but still held your hand right. "My heart beats for you, y/n. Each breath I take .. its for you." He lifted his head up. "I never thought I would feel this way towards anyone." Nagito said, steadily keeping his eyes on you. He wore a calm, straight face. "But, here we are." He laughed a little, bringing your hand up to his face. "I promise, none of this will change." He said, slowly moving closer. 

"I'll always be right here. And you will be too, won't you?" He asked you, gripping the swing chain beside your head. 

"I-I will." You nodded, getting a little nervous. He was only a couple inches away from you at this point. 

He smiled, getting close enough to brush his lips against yours before closing the small gap between them. 

You froze a little, but found yourself softly kissing him back for a moment. 

Nagito moved back, quietly laughing. "My .. hope." He whispered, moving his hand off the chain. "Do you want to go inside?" He asked, getting up off the swing. "We can do whatever you'd like." He said, holding his hand out for you. You nodded, taking it in yours. 

He led you past the back door, holding it open for you to step through. "I'll make some tea, is that okay y/n?" He asked, walking a bit ahead of you to the to kitchen. "Y-Yeah." You replied, following behind. You leaned back against the counter, looking around. There wasn't really much in there noteworthy. 

after tea, you both snuggled up on the couch. :)

He laid his against your shoulder, pulling you close against him. "I don't have much longer left here.." Nagito said, holding you tighter. "And of course.. i'd like to spend it with you." He said, startling you a bit. "Don't go saying depressing things like that!" You pulled back, meeting his face. "Y-Y/N! I'm sorry I-I .." 

"It's fine." You sighed, grabbing the remote off the coffee table. "Let's just spend as long as we get together, happy." You said, tugging the blanket over yourself. "Happy." Nagito repeated, snuggling back against you. "That's right." You smiled, softly pressing your lips against his. 

_Happy_.


	21. ❄️☃️Snowy Proposal☃️❄️ Komahina Fluff

It was getting closer to Christmas, and Hajime had set up a date for him and Nagito. It was their first christmas together after all. After walking around the block to see Christmas lights, Nagito stopped Hajime before they could get any further.

“I-I got you something.” He held out a small present to Hajime, wrapped in shiny red paper. “You didn’t have to do that-“ 

“I wanted to.” Nagito cut him off, gently pushing it into his hands. “I insist.” He added, smiling. “Fine, fine.” Hajime slowly unwrapped it, revealing a picture frame.“It’s .. us?” Hajime brushed the snow off the picture. It was photo of the two of them earlier in the year from the roller skating rink. “I wasn’t sure what to get you ..” Nagito began, but paused when Hajime looked up at him. “You don’t like it, do you?” He asked, dropping his smile. 

“Hey! I didn’t say I didn’t.” Hajime’s voice grew soft as he moved closer. “I love it.” He whispered, tucking the photo under his arm so he could move his hands up on either side of Nagito’s face. “You do?” Nagito’s face grew red, (redder than it already was) with those words. Hajime gently pressed his lips against his, laughing into the kiss. “Of course I do.” He pulled away, and took the photo back into his hands. “You know .. I’m really glad I met you, Nagito.” Hajime said, looking down at it. 

“If i’m honest, when we first met .. I’d never think we would end up like this.” Hajime said, looking back up at Nagito. “It all seems so hard to believe.” Nagito said, with a sigh. “After all that’s happened, we still have each-other, don’t we? And, I never want that to change.” Hajime said, laughing a little.

“Nagito..” He began, kneeling down to one knee in the the snow. He fumbled with his hands to pull out a small box. “Nagito .. will you marry me?” Hajime asked, holding the ring out to him. 

“Hajime?!” Nagito backed up a bit in shock. “You .. you want to marry someone as disposable and worthless as me?” He asked, at a loss words. “Komaeda, even if those things  were true about you ..”Hajime looked away for a second. “I wouldn’t feel any differently..” He said, meeting Nagito’s eyes again. “So .. what do you say?” Hajime asked again, 

“Of course!” Nagito exclaimed, tears beginning to run down his face. “Yes!” He fell to his knees in the snow with Hajime, tackling him back into it with a hug. 

After the warm hug, Hajime quickly sat up. “Where’s the ring?!” He patted his pockets, looking around frantically. Nagito looked down beside him, finding it immediately. “Got it!” He said, handing it back to Hajime. “Oh .. thank god.” He took in a deep breath, grabbing it. “Where would I be without you?” He asked, reaching out for Nagito’s hand. 

He took off his glove, sliding the ring onto Nagito’s finger. “God .. “ Hajime uttered, holding tightly onto hand. “I love you.” Hajime said, wiping the tears off Nagito’s face. “Merry Christmas, Nagito.” He said, holding his hand against his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Hajime.” Nagito smiled, hugging him. 


	24. Servant! Nagito Komaeda x Reader NSFW “Aren’t You Going To Feed Me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito gives you some oatmeal, and way more than that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "HOLY FUCK IS THIS WRONG BUT .. HOLY HELL IS IT e r o t i c"
> 
> i’m so sorry
> 
> also sorry for these terribly slow updates, i never have time to actually write BUT ive been on christmas break and had some time to put some servant nagito content together :) i hope you like it! requests are still open if you want anything in particular ^^ 
> 
> excuse any typos / left out words - i tend to look over those even when proofreading..for someone who writes apparently i cant read ulgiyfkudtrxyjfchgvjbkljuigyuftycf

After days of being in this mysterious cell, your wrists ached something awful from the tight cuffs bound around them. You felt sudden vibrations from outside, causing you to straighten your back up to more of a sitting up position. "H-Hello? Is someone there?" You called out, awaiting for that damned door to open. "Hello?" You shifted up onto your knees, squinting your eyes at the bright light peeking from the door as it slowly opened. "Is someone there?" You tilted your head, watching it fully open, only to see a complete stranger.

It wasn't just any stranger though. Your eyes glanced over his body, right up to the white hair and chain around his neck. You felt a soft gasp leave your mouth, finally meeting his eyes. Nagito walked over to you, keeping his eyes dead set on you. 

He dropped the tray in front of you, leaving a loud clatter to echo through the little room. "Well, go on. Eat it." Nagito said briskly, pushing it towards you with the tip of his shoe. "I-Uh.." You looked down at it. A cup of milk, and a bowl of .. (what you could only assume was oatmeal) sat in front of you. You swallowed hard, hesitantly looking back up Nagito. "I don't think I can." You said, pulling a the chains behind your back. "Ah, why didn't I think of that?" He scolded himself, carefully kneeling down in front of you. He took the bowl in his hands, the sound of his chain scraping the ground as he leaned in closer. 

"Say 'Aaah' for me, Y/N!" Nagito held the spoon up to your mouth, awaiting you to follow that request with a small smile. You froze up - you weren't used to someone, Especially not someone like him being so close to you. "Do you want me to do it for you?" He went to grab your face. "N-No!" You shouted out. If this wasn't embarrassing enough, you certainly didn't need him touching you. 

You sighed, slowly opening your mouth up for Nagito. "Ah, see .. not too bad, is it?" He said, shoving the spoon past your lips, deep into your mouth. "Gh!" You almost choked at the taste, but swallowed anyway. 

Sure, it was awkward to stare right back at Nagito inches away from your face, feeding you whatever that was. He pulled the spoon out, sticking it back into the bowl. You swallowed again, trying to get that taste out of your mouth. "What is it?" He asked, sounding a bit confused. "God, what the hell is that?" Your tone turned from fear to disgust. "It's supposed to be oatmeal, but you see .. I couldn't look up a recipe or anything." Nagito explained. "What did you put in it then?

"It depends. What're you supposed to put in oatmeal?" He asked, swirling the spoon around in it. "Oats?" You replied. _"I_ _sn't it obvious_? " You asked yourself. If your hands weren't chained up, you would have definitely face palmed or something by then. "Oh." Nagito let it go. "Well, I was sure to add in the rendered fat, and other.. special .. ingredients." He lowered his voice, just before laughing to himself. "Okay.." You looked around, wishing you could just get away from this weird man.

"Don't look so concerned, y/n. You don't have anything to be afraid of, I promise." Nagito began, lifting his left hand up towards your cheek."Now that you know, shall we?" He picked it back up. "No! I-I don't want to eat anymore of that!" You said, shaking your head. "It can't be that bad, y/n .. or do you not want to eat? Do you want to die here y/n? Sure, its.." He turned around to peek out the door. "Whatever you want to call that. But, I .. I don't want to lose you." He turned back, sounding oddly sincincre for a total stranger. 

"T-Then why don't you try it?" You suggested. "Me? A-Ah, I .." Nagito blinked, looking down at it. "I-I .. I suppose I could." He mumbled, all color leaving his already pale face. He lifted it up, taking a small bite into his mouth. "Mmmph-" He scowled, grabbing the bowl. "Don't spit it out!' You exclaimed, watching his eyes flicker right back up to you. "Hm." Nagito nodded, grabbing your face to pull you closer. 

"Eh?" You jerked away, but it was too late. He had already managanged to get his mouth against yours, getting whatever was left in his mouth .. into yours. Nagito pulled away, wiping off his mouth. "Good (preferred pronoun lol) !" He smiled, way too enthusiastic for your taste. "What was that about?" You went to wipe your mouth off, but you couldn't. 

"Goddammit!" You sighed, looking back at him. "You'll finish it, won't you?" Nagito asked, quickly scooping up more for you as he began forcefully cramming it into your mouth. "Mmm!" You resisted, but you weren't any match for him. You stared back at his straight face, only moving his eyes off you to get more of it to feed you. "Did you eat it all?" He slid his fingers into your mouth, checking every corner. "Ah-" You gagged, feeling relieved once he took them out. 

"I'm so proud of you, y/n!" Nagito patted your cheek. He set the bowl down in his lap, picking the glass of milk. "That is milk, right?" You questioned, leaning in towards the cup. "I'd sure hope so." Nagito hummed, bringing it up to your lips. "Wai-" Before you could interfere, he was already forcing it up to your mouth before you were ready. 

You were too afraid to move, so you just tried ignoring the milk that had began dribbling down your chin. "Oh, be sure you drink it all! It would be rather unfortunate for you to die on me so soon." He sighed, setting the glass down as he inspected his work. 

It didn't take him long to notice the milk that had gotten on your face. "Ah. let me get that for you." He leaned in, positioning one of his hands on your lap, leaving the other one beside you.Nagito leaned in uncomfortably close, as he began running his tongue across your chin, down towards your neck. "Huh?!" You moved your face away, feeling the lingering sensation of his mouth on your face. Not to mention how red you felt it had gotten. 

He leaned away, "I was just getting it off your face, nothing less .. nothing more." He shook his head, picking back up the oatmeal. "It's the least a lowly servant could do for y/n." He spoke quietly. "Y-Yeah-" You paused mid sentence.

⚠️ emetophobia warning ⚠️

You felt whatever had settled in your stomach rise, leading to it all coming up onto Nagito's lap. "Gh-" He quickly lifted up his arms, looking down in disgust. "A-Awh, Y/N.." He stuttered, hesitantly looking back to your pathetic expression. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" You shook your head, feeling unwanted tears of embarrassment sting in your eyes. "How .. revolting, y/n." Nagito shook his head with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" You apologized, praying you wouldn't start crying in front of him. You already threw up on him, how worse could this get? 

"You don't have to cry over it. As they say. "don't cry over spilt milk", but in this case .. don't cry over spilled oatmeal!" He laughed dryly, but managed to gain a serious expression again. "Aren't you going to clean that up?" He asked, staring blankly at you. "With .. what?" You looked around. "Hah .. y/n." He laughed, grabbing your face - forcing you to face him. "Your mouth, of course." 

⚠️ emetophobia warning over ⚠️

"What?!" You tried moving away, but he only pushed your head down towards his lap. "C-'Cmon!" You tried looking up at him. He looked down himself, lifting up his sweater to reveal his pale stomach to give you more room. You swallowed hard, scooting down towards his lap. 

"Ahah!" Nagito suddenly laughed, making you jump. "What .. What is it?" You looked up, confused as to why he was laughing in this situation. "I can't believe Y/N would seriously do that! God, you're disgusting." He looked down at you, tilting his head. "I can't believe you would listen to me .. out of all people .. a  _servant's_ request." 

"You say that as if I had much of a choice!" Your face burned a deeper red of embarrassment. "Don't worry yourself .. You've got an empty stomach now, y/n." Nagito hummed, pulling his shirt up a bit more, revealing the visible hem of his white and grey checkered boxers. "What are you getting at?" You asked, seeing one of his hands move down to them. 

"Oh-" Your voice rose as you tried to get away, wanting to make a attempt, but .. you wouldn't even be able to get out of the room with your shackles. "H-Hey!" You quickly turnt your head once you heard the muffled sound of his jeans shuffling down a bit.

"Say, 'Aaah' y/n~" Nagito squished your face, holding it firmly. "Hhh-" You swallowed, looking up at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Are you waiting for someone to walk in on us? Do you want to be seen like this?" Nagito's smile only grew wider, obviously he was enjoying this way more than you were. 

"No! I-" With the opportunity, he shoved his fingers into your mouth, forcing it open. You let out an unexpected whimper as he roughly crammed his dick into your mouth, slamming it deep into your throat. 

"Gh!" You choked out any type of noises you could, wishing you could actually do something in this situation. "Mmph! y-y/n~" He laughed, looking down at you. Your eyes began to water with each small movement, each gag just making it even worse on you. With your body's natural reaction to having something so thick in your throat, you couldn't stop the tears that had began spilling down your face. 

"Don't cry!" He pouted, keeping direct and utterly weird eye contact with you. "It .. It isn't that ba-ad! Not.. disappointing!" He stuttered out. "Mmhph-" You choked, why did it feel bigger after he said that?! 

Seeing you like this, Nagito couldn't help but fuck your face harder, and harder. Hah .. hah.." He gasped, slamming deeper into your throat, not necessarily realizing this was more than you could ever handle. 

You felt him twitch in your throat, along with any precum already hitting the back of it. You tried pulling back, but Nagito only pumped in faster, causing you to panic a bit at how sore your throat already felt. He yanked at your hair, beginning to mumble out your name repeatedly under his breath. 

You heard guilty whimpers leave his mouth as his hand shook against the back of your head. 

Soon enough, those quiet mumbles grew into louder moans of your name. "Hah~ Y/n-Pl-Please!" He begged, pressing his feet harder against the floor, hoping they wouldn't give out of him. "Gh .. hah~ Y/N! You .. Gh-You're .. Y/N is going to make m-hah .. cu-um-m!" Nagito moaned, trying to get a full sentence out. 

After a few more excruciatingly long thrusts into your throat, you finally felt his warm "hope" fill your throat. "Mmph-!" You choked, expecting him to pull away - but he only held your head still with a shaky hand. 

"Hah .. hah .." He looked down at you, letting go of your hair a bit. "You have to swallow, right? Y/N needs to stay nice and healthy." Nagito said, slowly pulling out his dick from your mouth. "Mmm-" You began to protest but, he did have a point. Who knows the next time you'll be able to eat.

You looked away from his gaze and harshly swallowed it all down with another gag. "Good Y/N!" Nagito sounded satisfied as he slowly pulled his dick from your mouth, leaving any excess h o p e to run down it. You swallowed again, watching him tug his boxers back up. "Hah .. good little Y/N~" He moved closer towards you, pressing his lips against yours.

"What's with that face?" He asked, moving away. "I was only helping you, y/n.." Nagito confessed, moving a hand up to the side of your face. "Did you want me to leave you here to die? Is that what you wanted?!" He jerked his hand away, starting to get back up to his feet. "You should be more grateful!" He got back down on his knees and roughly grabbed your face. 

"I'm sorry!" You apologized, the tears from earlier forming back in your eyes. "Ah, I- .. My apologies.." He said and let go, leaving behind small red blotches from his fingers. "I shouldn't have gotten out of hand so suddenly." He looked away from a moment, sounding remorseful.You couldn't gather the guts to reply, so you only nodded. "I'm sorry .. " He didn't look back, but sighed. 

"I don't think .. well .. at least you don't deserve any of this. You shouldn't pay much regards to someone as unworthy as me. But, that's not my problem." Nagito said, moving his head back to face you. 

"I suppose I should give you my name, huh?" He began and met your eyes. "Komaeda. Nagito Komaeda." Nagito said with a soft laugh. "I already knew yours, y/n. I should know it, I am the one keeping you here after all." He confessed, keeping such a carefree expression on his face. "What? This is because of you?" You thought back to what happened before you ended up here, but you couldn't seem to be able to. 

"It all seems so intricate, doesn't it? Almost like some sort of game." He trailed off. "But that isn't the point. Its _you._ " 

"Me?" You questioned. "You.." Nagito nodded, slowly bringing his lips against yours. "Hm?" You froze up as he slid a hand up to the side of your face, leaning into you until your back slammed against the floor, his chain falling against your chest. You yelped, not sure how to react to such a uncomfortable position. With your hands chained behind your back, it was already painful enough. 

"What are you doing?!" You asked, making a attempt to get away, at least a bit. "Poor y/n.." Nagito pouted, slowly climbing over you. "You seem so scared! So pathetic and .. vulnerable." A nauseous feeling began to fill your chest as he leaned in closer. 

"S-Shit! Are you going to kill me? I-I.." You said, trying to catch your breath. "Kill you? That wasn't my intention.." He glanced at you beneath him. "There isn't much use in that, don't you think?" He looked back up at your face."Your intention?" You repeated thinking back as to what had just happened. "Ah~ How can our Y/N be so oblivious?" 

"I did something beneficial for you .. and me. Right?" He began. "I suppose I could try something that would bring me some contentment and .. hope." Nagito smiled, throwing your leg over his shoulder. "N-Nagito?!" You exclaimed, feeling him hold one hand against your thigh to hold it still. "Hah .. Y/N~" He smiled brushing his fingers across your bottoms before pulling them to the side. 

"Hey! D-Don't-" Before you could finish that sentence, he slid his head beneath your skirt. "D-Don't!-" You paused, feeling his hair brush up between your thighs. "Pretty, y/n.." He whispered, his warm breath fanning over your exposed nether-region. "Hmm-" The leg over his shoulder twitched at the sudden contact. Nagito leaned in, spreading your thighs out."Be careful, I-I'm not that flexible!" You winced in pain, but it was quickly washed away with a wet, warm feeling against your pussy. 

"Huh?" You froze up, feeling hot, sloppy kisses lather between your thighs."Wh-What are you doing?" You stuttered, not used to such weird feelings like that. Before you could adjust to this, he began to run his tongue against your exposed skin, swirling and sucking in such a way you weren't used to at all. After a while, you started to enjoy it. 

"Mmh-" You softly moaned, causing him to start going faster than before. This feeling kept growing and building up, inching closer and closer until .. he stopped. 

You hummed, feeling guilty for enjoying that. Nagito moved back, laughing a little. "Who would have guessed y/n would taste so good?" He smiled, slowly looking back down between your legs. "Hold on.." Nagito said, slowly pulling the mitten off his left hand. "Huh?" You questioned, only to reveal a slightly decomposed.. woman's hand?

"You don't mind, do you?" Nagito asked, sticking two fingers into his mouth. "What the hell?!" You blinked, trying to be sure you were seeing this right. He pulled them out, a thick thing of saliva dripping onto your bare thigh. "What are you doing?!" 

Nagito didn't say anything, but roughly forcing two fingers in. "Gh! T-Take them out! Thats .. Thats-" You tried moving back, but he only held onto your thigh harder. "C'mon, Y/N! Give me some leverage here!" He leaned further against you, gripping his free hand around your throat. 

"That's it! Arch your back a bit more!" Nagito rose his voice, gripping harder. "Mmph!-" You wheezed, between two disgusting fingers being slammed into you and his hand around your throat, you were kinda into it. 

"Hah!" He laughed, pumping faster. "Do you want me to add more?" He suddenly pulled out, looking up at you. "N-No!" You frantically shook your head, the pain was almost unbearable already. "Oh.." He sat back up. "I understand." He briskly pushed you back, flipping you to your stomach against the floor. "What the hell?!" You exclaimed, not having enough to time to fight back or even react to this new position.

"What are you doing?!" You asked, your cheek being smushed up against the cool pavement beneath you. Ignoring anything you were saying, Nagito began sliding his hands under your thighs, gently pulling your ass up. 

"Hehe, Y/N~ You don't have to be so tense, you know. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything .." He said from behind, feeling how much your legs were trembling. He gripped your hips and leaned over your body, taking practically his entire weight with him. 

"I-If y/n is feeling such despair, maybe I can fill them with hope.." He whispered. "Stop it! You're heavy!' You cried out, even though it wasn't much use."Y/N, Please~ You shouldn't take my generosity for granted. You've come so far.." Nagito said, moving his hands off of you and to his jeans. They were already unclasped, all he had to do was shuffle them down a bit more. "You should really have some respect for me." He lowered his voice, feeling his clothed dick press up against your own bottoms as he spoke. 

"For ... for what?!" You asked. Nagito ran his thumbs beneath either side of your skirt, rubbing them against the bare skin. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't been safe and sound here .. all alone .." He said. "What?" You questioned, completely lost in this one-sided conversation. "I could have let you off with Komaru, but .. " He began inching your bottoms down your hips, but paused. 

"I wanted you to myself, y/n." He leaned in closer to your ear, close enough to feel his breath over it. "If I'm honest with myself, I should be ashamed. It is .. quite selfish of me.." He sighed, awaiting your response. 

"That .. That is selfish of you!" You agreed, only feeling his hard on get worse against you. "Ah, isn't it?" He repeated, hooking his thumbs under the sides of your underwear to finally slide them down your thighs. "Mmh-" Is all you could get out as he did so, expecting to feel cold with your bare ass out, but all you could feel was his dick behind you. 

"Using y/n to bring me such .contentment is alluring in all the right ways. Don't you think?" He asked another stupid rhetorical question. You didn't know what to say, so it was deathly silent. Other than Nagito's jagged breaths and the faint sound of chains. 

Nagito wrapped his arms around your stomach, lathering your entrance with drooling precum before plunging his dick into you. "G-Gah!" You cried out. "I've only just started, are you already whining?" He scoffed. "Is it too much? Am I too big for you, y/n? Is that it? You can't take it in?" He asked, slowly beginning to pull out. 

"Yes! Y-You are!" You pleaded, not realizing that you were only making it worse. "Hhah~" He pumped back into you, causing your entire body to jerk."Na-Nagito, please!" You begged, feeling him start to move faster. "Hah~Y-Y/N.." He hummed, tightly keeping his arms around your stomach. As he started to pump into you harder, you felt as if he was ripping you right open, but .. it started to feel a mix of good too. 

He gasped, letting out quiet noises and hums. "Y/N Is .. so warm inside!" He groaned, going deeper than you thought your pussy went. "Ko-Kom-mae-da-aahh!" You stuttered as he rode into you, rocking your entire body with him. 

A mixed feeling and pain and pleasure filled your stomach as he thrusted into you, giving off mixed emotions. 

"Mm-" Nagito began to whimper, his arms shaking under you. "Y/N!" He laughed. "I-I can't fathom how good you fe-feel inside! So ..Gh! Tight and hot .." 

As those sounds rang through your ears as you hummed yourself. "Nah-Nagito-I feel so .. weird!" You choked out, not sure how to react to these feelings in you. "Mmm-Hah.." You panted a bit, feeling a build up of feelings inside. "Ngh .. Hh-" You stuttered, feeling a sudden feeling of pleasure and throbbing wash over you. 

"Gh-St-Stop! I-I already came!" You said, still hearing the wet noises from behind you. Without a reply to that, Nagito kept going without a single drop of mercy. "Please! Im- so-cl-Hah!~" He choked on his own moaning and twitching inside you. "I-I'll cu-cum inside!" He held on tighter, his legs trembling. "What?! N-No! Dont do that!" You cried out. 

"With my luck I'm sure you-you'll be okay! B-But the thought of y/n having my-Mmm!" He started letting out pathetic little whines and whimpers as his started to fuck you from a different angle, sending a shoot of pain and ecstasy into you. "Ah- Nagito!" You took in a deep breath, trying to ride it out. In other words, you really did feel like you were getting your guts rearranged. 

"Ah! The way you say my name .. I-It's heavenly!' He gasped, squeezing your stomach so hard it began to hurt. Taking out all that sexual frustration on you, Nagito uttered out your name, and a few other weird things. With a few more violent slams into you, you felt Nagito's thick hope fill up your insides, leaving you with a weird, soaked feeling. "Hah .. hah .." He panted, sliding his hands off your stomach, but didn't pull out yet. 

"Y/N~" Nagito panted your name. "I-I could stay inside you for-forever .." He said, completely out of breath. "Uh .. huh." You mumbled, ignoring this dizzy haze you had fallen into. "It's so good, I could die!" He laughed, slowly pulling out. You felt his cum run down your skin, leaving you defenseless in this situation. 

Nagito slid your bottoms back up, and pulled you back up to your ass. "Well .." He began, redressing himself. He crouched down in front of you with a soft smile. "I'll come back for you, don't worry." He said. Nagito pressed his lips against yours, sinking his teeth into your bottom lip as he pulled away. "Bye for now." He stood up, turning his back to you, walking out of the room as if nothing had happened.


	25. “No More Goodbyes.” Nagito Komaeda x S41cidal Reader (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling really bad and wrote this :) sorry if it’s shitty i wrote it at like 1am fushfsstgdyd 👨🦲

“Are you going to do it?” 

You froze, feeling your heart drop straight to your stomach. “Nagito?” You slowly turned around to see him. He stood a few feet away, staring blankly at you.

“How troubling. I’d hate to lose a classmate so soon.” He sighed. “This is it, right?” You asked, half talking to yourself. You looked down at the courtyard, shivering at the sound of his voice behind you. “It doesn’t have to be.” Nagito said, crossing his arms. “That is, unless you want it to be.” 

You turned back, seeing him staring back at you with a blank expression. “That’s it. I do.” You nodded, keeping your eyes on his. “Goodbye, Komaeda.” You moved your eyes away, back down at the ground beneath the two of you.

“Wait! Don’t say that! At least .. not so soon.”He said, striding towards you.

“Y/N .. please, don’t say your goodbyes yet. It doesn’t have to be this way.” Nagito held his hand out to you. “I-I don’t understand.” You said, watching him step closer. “You’re not alone, Y/N. You don’t have to do this. You’re desperately holding onto some sort of false hope .. but you don’t need that.” 

You didn’t say anything.

“Ah, I see. I guess I don't have what it takes, do I?” He said, dropping his arm back down.

“What?” You questioned, slowly tilting your head.

“To help you, right? A pathetic person like me couldn’t begin to. But, I want to do my best. Stay with me, Y/N.” Nagito walked up beside you, gently taking one of your hands. “Please ..” He began, lightly squeezing your hand before looking up at you with a expression you had never seen before. He took in a breath, a hint of pain pouring from his word before speaking. Let me be the one to save you.” He said, rubbing his thumb against your hand.

“This .. it all feels like a dream.” You said, looking back down. The trees lining the courtyard moved in the wind, leaving a calming sound in the air. Nagito’s words repeated in your head, ringing like a bell. 

Did he mean that?

You looked back him. He stared out at the courtyard beside you, then back to you. “Even if this is a dream .. I’m wide awake, y/n. I know you’re strong .. I know you can do this.  We can do it.” Nagito held his arms wide open for you. “What do you say, Y/N? Let’s live. Together.” 

You turned around, grabbing onto him as you fell into his chest. “Ah-" He stumbled back, but quickly held onto you. “l can’t lose you, Y/N. I can’t go without the sound of your voice .. The future ahead of you, Y/. It’ll be okay.” He calmly said, brushing his hand against your back. 

“I’ll make sure of that. Every step of the way, I’ll be here.” Nagito pulled away, facing your tear stained face. “If you aren’t here.. “ He brought a hand up to the side of your face, giving you a warm smile. 

“I’d never be able to say that, “I love you” ever again.” He whispered, wiping any stray tears away. “I can’t stand the thought of repeating that without your living response.” 

“You .. love me?” You sniffled, hesitantly placing your hand over his. “Of course I do .. and, I’ll always be here for you, never forget that. Through everything, I promise, I’m here.”

“You aren’t going to leave me?” You asked, 

“Never.” He tightly hugged you. “I’ll be yours. I-I mean .. I meant .. I’ll be your hope.” Nagito said, a blush spreading across his face. “No more goodbyes.” He said, holding you close. “No more goodbyes..” You repeated. 


	26. “Last Wishes” Komahina! Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is absolute ass hfYadzjfadyhsfhfz i usually write fluff with them 😩 i liked the way it turned out though ^^

It was late and quiet on island. For once, nothing was happening. It left Hajime with an eerie feeling as he made his way to the beach. “It wouldn’t hurt to get some alone time, right? It should be fine.” He mumbled to himself, ignoring any doubtful thoughts.

As he treaded his feet over the sand, he noticed someone sitting by themselves a few feet away. “Komaeda?” Hajime questioned, stopping for a second. Nagito was sitting by himself, seemingly staring out at the ocean. He had his knees brought up close to his chest, but looked calm. “God, whats he doing out here?” He asked himself, a bit irritated with his presence. Nonetheless, he found himself walking up to him.

“Nagito? What are you doing out here so late?” 

“Hm?” Nagito looked up at him, a soft smile forming on his face once he realized who it was. “Hajime! I’m so happy to see you.” He said, oblivious to the blunt expression on his face. “You didn’t answer me. You aren’t up to any suspicious, are you?”

“Me?” Nagito laughed, shaking his head. “I just thought I’d come out here tonight. It’s pretty, isn’t it?” He asked, looking off at the water. “That’s not the poin-Whatever.” Hajime sighed, looking down at Nagito. “Why are you out here, Hajime?” He asked, moving his legs down. “No reason really. I wanted to get in some alone time.” He explained, crossing his arms. “You did?” Nagito moved his head back to see Hajime. “Ah, If I had known that, I would have just stayed in my cabin.”Nagito began. “But, There’s no use in leaving now. So, why don’t you have some alone time with me?” He asked, patting the spot beside him. 

Hajime stared back, caught in his own thoughts. “ Do I really want to spend my night with him? Out of everyone on this island .. Komaeda? ” But something in him .. really wanted to stay. 

“Oh .. “ Nagito frowned, moving his hand away. “Why did I say that? I doubt you’d want to spend another minute around someone disgusting and insignificant like me.” He scolded himself, wiping the sand off onto his leg.

“Hm.” Hajime hummed, looking around before finally sitting by the other boy. “C’mon now, don’t say that.” He said, feeling some sort of sympathy for Nagito. “You don’t think that about me?” He asked, sitting up. 

“N-No. I don’t. It might sound stupid but .. I don’t like it when you say those things about yourself, Nagito. None of that is true.” Hajime said, watching his expression change to something more vulnerable than earlier. “Really?” Nagito asked, his voice shaking a bit. “I .. I’m not sure what to say to that.” He said, but continued. “I’m not used to people saying those things to me.” 

“That’s not hard to believe..” Hajime mumbled, brushing that off. “You’re treated differently than everyone else.” He said, looking back at Nagito. He couldn’t help but feel bad, he really was treated like some sort of outcast. It was understandable .. but-

“But, you’re not like them.” Nagito spoke up.

“I’m not?” Hajime questioned, confused at whatever he was getting at. “You’re not.” Nagito shook his head, moving in closer. “Something about you keeps me thinking of you, Hajime. Maybe it’s the curiosity of your talent, or .. your hope.” 

“My .. Hope? I don’t know what you’re talking about..” Hajime said, considering up and leaving at this point. “That’s it. Your hope.” Nagito repeated. “It’s actually sort of embarrassing to confess .. but, you’re always on my mind. Your-Your hope that is.” Nagito “corrected” himself and cleared his throat. 

“Komaeda, I-I never realized you felt that way about me.” Hajime said, a faint blush spreading across his face. “Hajime.” Nagito locked eyes with him, gaining a serious tone. “My last wishes are to be honest with you.” He said, hesitantly taking Hajime’s hands in his. “You’ll probably hate to hear these dreaded words but .. I’m in love with you.” Nagito confessed, quickly regretting saying it so suddenly.

“You’re ..” Hajime paused and began to pull away. “And that’s why I’m sorry.” Nagito said, looking down at their hands. He loosely squeezed Hajime’s. “It won’t be like this much longer, I promise.” Nagito said, glancing back up. “What do you mean?” Hajime asked, growing concerned.

“I don’t plan on staying here much longer Hajime.” He said, holding on tighter. “We all die eventually. Some of us sooner than others..” Nagito looked away for a second. “It’s inevitable. You know that. I’d rather lift that burden off everyone as soon as possible. Especially you. I don’t want to hurt you..” He trailed off. 

“Do you understand?” Nagito asked, waiting for Hajime’s response. But all he got was a confused, concerned face from him. “What’s with that expression?” 

“You’re starting to worry me .. that’s all. I don’t like hearing you talk like this.”He replied, holding onto Nagito’s hands. “You’re not a burden to anyone here. And .. if it’s what you’re thinking of, killing yourself won’t resolve anything!” 

“Ah I-" Nagito swallowed hard, fighting back any tears. “I don’t think you understand..” His voice broke, the feeling of tears stinging in eyes only grew stronger.

“Listen to me, Nagito!” Hajime let go of his hands, and moved them up to his shoulders. “I don’t care what you say. Nothing you say can change my mind. None of this is true.” He said sternly. “I don’t care how much of a pain you can be, or how conflicted I feel about you .. It doesn’t matter.” 

“What really matters is you! Your life matters, Nagito. You matter. I don’t care how many times you talk down on yourself, it’s not true.” Hajime began.

“Mm .. I-" Nagito sniffled, suddenly pulling away. “Forget I said anything!” Nagito stumbled to his feet, any color he had left leaving his face. “You said you wanted to be honest with me, didn’t you?” Hajime asked, standing up with him. Before Nagito could go anywhere, Hajime grabbed his arm.

“If you wanted your last wishes are to be honest with me, then do it! You don’t really want this, do you?” He asked. “I-I don’t ..” Nagito looked away, choking on sudden tears. “I don’t want to go so soon, Hajime.” He rubbed his face before turning back. “I don’t want to .. I don’t want this.” Nagito’s voice trembled. “It doesn’t feel like I have much of a choice, Hajime.” He explained, trying to move away from him. 

“You do! You still have time to change .. don’t go wasting your life on stupid decisions!” Hajime shouted, tightly holding onto his arm. “Ending things wont fix a single thing.” Hajime let go, looking back at Nagito. At this point tears had already stained his face, leaving red marks where he had been rubbing it. “Look, I’m so-"

“You’re right.” Nagito cut him off, considering those words.“You’re so right...” Nagito mumbled, beginning to cry again as he repeated that sentence. “You’re right! You’re right, you’re right, you’re right..” He tangled his fingers in his hair, repeating himself.

“Nagito! C-Calm down.” Hajime grabbed his arms, forcing him to face him. “It’s okay..” Hajime said, lowering his voice. “Don’t .. Don’t cry.” He stuttered, unsure of how to react to this situation. 

Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito, startling him at first. “It’s .. Its okay.” Hajime uttered, holding onto him. “I never expected any of this..” He began as he rubbed Nagito’s back. “And I know you didn’t either. But, this doesn’t have to end for us so soon.” 

“They don’t?” Nagito pulled away, taking in deep breaths. “They don’t. Not yet at least.” Hajime shook his head, keeping his arms around Nagito’s back. “I’ll ..” Hajime sighed, all these thoughts were so overwhelming. “I’ll stay with you, Nagito. You don’t deserve any of this. You don’t deserve to go through this alone. I don’t think any of us do.” He said, giving him a small smile. 

“Huh?” Nagito froze up. “You aren’t lying? You won’t leave me?” He asked with a nervous laugh. “I don’t thin-"

“Nagito! Jesus Christ .. I want you to believe me. I’ll be here.” He took his hand, holding it against his chest. “I don’t care how much I’ll have to go through, or put up with .. I’m not going anywhere.” Hajime said, embracing the other boys stiff body. It didn’t take Nagito long to relax, for someone who wasn’t used to that kind of thing-it was weird. 

“Thank .. Thank you..” Nagito choked out, slowly hugging him back. “Hajime .. “ Nagito began as he pulled away. “Tell me .. Is it worth it?” Nagito asked, warm tears spilling down his cheeks. “Is any of this worth it?” He asked, feeling Hajime move his hands move up to his face. “Of course it is..” Hajime said, leaning in closer towards him. “I know it’s bad .. No, that isn’t the word for it. Terrible, right now but .. It’ll work out, won’t it?” He asked.“I’d hope so..” Nagito said, smiling a bit. 

“Me too.” Hajime replied, sounding unsure himself.“Are you gonna be alright?” He asked. “Ah, I’m fine.” Nagito looked away, putting on a carefree smile. “Why don’t you stay with me tonight?” Hajime asked, watching Nagito go red in the face. “Eh?” He quickly faced him. 

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not implying anything weird. I just want to be sure you’re alright. Even if you say that you’re .. “Fine.” I don’t care. I don’t want to lose another one of my friends. Even if I ..” Hajime cleared his throat, loosely moving his hand off Nagito’s face. “Feel something more towards you .. I don’t want to go through that.” He confessed. 

“Hm ..” Nagito parted his lips to say something, but couldn’t get a single word out. “You don’t have to say anything. Just know .. “ Hajime paused, hesitantly taking his hand. “I love you, Komaeda. Even if I couldn’t bring myself to admit it.” He said, looking down at their hands. “I guess I didn’t want to face those type of stupid feelings.” He looked back up.

“You find loving me .. stupid?” Nagito questioned, tilting his head. “N-No! I didn’t mean it like that..” He shook his head, trying to save this conversation. “It isn’t stupid, I promise.” Hajime assured him.“C’mon, you’ll be alright.” Hajime tugged on his hand a bit. “Like I said, you can spend the night with me.” 

“Won’t that seem a bit suspicious?” Nagito asked, beginning to follow him anyway. “You do have a point..” He looked down at his feet while walking. “But, I don’t really care about what anyone else thinks.” Hajime replied, looking back at Nagito. “Who cares? All that matters is that you’re safe.” He said, stopping in his tracks. 

“That’s .. That’s kind to hear.” Nagito smiled, going in to hug him again. “Is this okay?” He paused. “You don’t have to ask to hug me..” Hajime sounded annoyed, but pulled him in.“Now, hurry up. I don’t like being out here so late.” Hajime pulled away, taking Nagito’s hand again. “Ah, you’re right.” He agreed, following Hajime to his cottage. 

~ 

Hajime moved blankets to the side, and got in bed. “There isn’t a lot of room, for two people but .. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Ah, Hajime..” He looked between the bed at him. “You don’t need trash like me in your own be-"Hajime groaned. “Just, cmon.” He moved over for him. “Are you sure?”

“Nagito! It’s almost midnight. I’m tired. And I know you are too.” 

“Okay .. Okay.” Nagito nodded, climbing in bed beside him.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Hajime asked, focusing on Nagito’s red face. “I suppose it is-" Nagito said, getting startled by Hajime giving him some of his blanket. “Mhmm.” He hummed, glancing over at Nagito before going to sleep. “Goodnight, Komaeda.” Hajime sat up, slowly pressing his lips against his. 

“Mm .. G-Goodnight.” Nagito let out a nervous laugh. “Also! Don’t do anything weird.” Hajime mumbled, rolling over onto his stomach. 

goodnight reader <3


End file.
